


Contando a mis ex

by AranelPoli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, M/M, Otabek Altin - Freeform, Otayurio, Pliroy, Viktor Nikiforov - Freeform, Yaoi, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, Yuri x todos, Yuuri Katsuki - Freeform, adaptación, comedia, jjyurio, otayuri - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranelPoli/pseuds/AranelPoli
Summary: ¿Y si su alma gemela era uno de sus tantos ex?Yuri Plisetsky está dispuesto a encontrar el amor a como dé lugar... aunque tenga que enfrentar a cada uno de esos demonios.*Adaptación libre de la película "Contando a mis ex" "What's your Number?" "Dime con cuántos"
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri Plisetsky & Everyone
Kudos: 1





	1. ¿Te digo con cuántos?

**Author's Note:**

> Una adaptación nueva de una de mis películas favoritas. Estará divertida.
> 
> Disfrútenla...

Si algo odiaba Yuri Plisetsky, era ver su rostro por la mañana, sobre todo si un hombre apuesto dormía a su lado. En cuanto abrió los ojos y miró a un lado, se levantó lentamente de la cama para ir hasta el baño.

No era que luciera mal, pero su rubio cabello estaba desordenado, sus ojos verdes entrecerrados por el sueño y ese sabor terrible a bilis por la mañana. Lavó sus dientes en silencio mientras peinaba su cabello.

Regresó sigilosamente a la cama tratando de no despertar al hombre con el que llevaba saliendo un par de semanas. Tenía que verse impecable todas las mañanas, sabía que este era el indicado así que no podía fallar en nada.

Unos segundos después, el pelinegro a su lado abría los ojos desperezándose mientras Yuri lo miraba con un ojo entreabierto comenzando a hacer lo mismo, fingiendo que también acababa de despertar.

-¿Cómo es que siempre luces tan bien en la mañana?- preguntó el pelinegro haciendo sonrojar al rubio, había logrado su cometido, así que sonrió.

-¿En serio?- dijo y se alzó de hombros mientras el otro plantaba un beso en su mejilla indicando que era hora de irse.

Preparó el desayuno con una enorme sonrisa, había tenido que cambiar un par de cosas de su alacena y cocina por ese hombre, pero lo valía; era lindo, atento y bueno en la cama. Aunque su sonrisa no duró demasiado en cuanto lo vio salir de la habitación completamente vestido y colocándose su casco para salir en su bicicleta.

-Tengo que irme, cielo.

-Pero, Seung, te hice salchichas de soya- musitó Yuri a su apuesto novio coreano quien le sonrió quitándose el casco y yendo hasta la mesa donde el rubio sirvió la comida vegetariana -Oye, estaba pensando que quizá podrías ser mi acompañante para la boda de mi hermano, hay una alternativa vegetariana en el menú, ya lo revisé.

-¿Estarán tus padres?- preguntó Seung con un bocado en la boca, Yuri lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿En la boda de mi hermano? Sí, eso creo- respondió con obviedad y sarcasmo.

-No lo sé, se escucha a que es algo serio- soltó Seung negando.

-Oh, claro, lo siento, es que pensé que íbamos en serio anoche cuando dejé que te corrieras adentro, así que…- y ese era el fin, el idiota de Seung no quería nada serio a pesar de todo lo que había hecho por él en esas semanas, se había equivocado…de nuevo.

-Si tienes ganas de sexo casual, sólo llámame- se despidió Seung saliendo del departamento de Yuri, quien lo miró con una sonrisa fingida.

-Muchas gracias, Seung, es muy generoso de tu parte.

-Lo sé, salva el ambiente. Adiós, Yuri- finalizó el coreano bajando las escaleras dejando al rubio con el rostro descompuesto, justo como si le hubiesen dado una patada en los testículos.

Estaba por cerrar la puerta para ir a tirar toda la comida vegetariana de su refrigerador, cuando vio salir a su vecino.

 _Desnudo_.

Otabek Altin estaba desnudo sin pudor alguno.

Con sólo un pedazo de tela cubriendo su intimidad recogiendo el periódico de esa mañana, pudo escuchar como en el interior del departamento de Otabek una voz masculina gritó.

-Apresúrate, Otabek- este levantó el periódico y le sonrió, Yuri le dedicó una mirada despectiva y cerró su puerta.

\-----------------------

-Yuri, yo te pude haber dicho hace dos meses que lo de Seung no iba a funcionar- decía Víktor al teléfono. Víktor era el hermano su mayor, o mejor dicho, medio hermano, pero eso no importaba, lo que le interesaba era descargar toda su frustración.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con el teléfono en la mano y comiendo una hamburguesa mientras caminaba a su trabajo.

-Amas la carne y odias a los ambientalistas.

-Adoro la carne- confirmó dándole un gran mordisco a su chatarra.

-Para ser honestos, siempre me preocupó que todo el tiempo quisiera hacértelo estilo perrito- la voz de su hermano se escuchaba casi con repudio.

-A algunas personas les agrada eso.

-No, a nadie le gusta, hasta los perros ruegan porque se acabe- Yuri rió negando al igual que Víktor, entonces suspiró.

-¿Cuántas relaciones debo tener hasta conocer al indicado?

-Es obvio que muchas, hermano. Debo irme, Yuuri llegó. Te amo- se despidió el mayor colgando la llamada mientras Yuri subía al subterráneo para llegar a su trabajo a tiempo.

\-------------------------

Yuri trabajaba para una agencia de modelos, su carrera en comunicaciones fue lo mejor que le ofreció, aunque eso era mejor que vivir con su madre.

Pero al parecer los astros se habían alineado para hacer que ese día se convirtiera en una verdadera y tremenda mierda.

-Yuri, a mi oficina- dijo su jefe en cuanto lo vio llegar.

Chris Giacometti no era una persona de la que pudieses hablar bien, era simplemente malvado y ese día, lo estaba siendo en serio.

-Yuri, tenemos que dejarte ir- dijo en cuanto estuvo frente a él -Lo siento, pero tuvimos que hacer un recorte de personal- los ojos esmeraldas del mayor evaluaban al rubio casi con tristeza, o eso hubiese pensando Yuri si no lo conociese bien.

-¿A quién más van a despedir?

-Por ahora, sólo a ti- fue lo único que dijo Chris antes de girar su silla dando por terminada la conversación. Maldito infeliz.

Y unas horas después, Yuri se encontraba en el subterráneo de vuelta a casa con una caja entre las manos con sus pertenencias. No eran muchas, sólo un par de plantas, revistas, montones de papeleo y accesorios de papelería.

_¿Qué demonios haría ahora?_

Supiró tomando una de las revistas para hojearla en lo que llegaba a su casa, resopló negando pensando en lo miserable que era ahora su vida. Conseguir un trabajo no sería sencillo, no quería acudir con familia y su lista se amigos se reducía a los amigos de Víktor.

Estaba hojeando la revista cuando vio un título bastante llamativo, ya había pasado por “Atuendos para una cita” y “¿La báscula es tu amiga” respondiendo a ambos negativamente, pero este era algo…especial.

“¿Con cuántos te has acostado? ¿Cuál es tu número?” se leía en la página, lo cierto es que nunca había pensado en ello, claro que la revista estaba dirigida al público femenino, pero era lo mismo, era sexo y eran parejas.

“En promedio las mujeres tienen de 10.5 parejas en su vida”

-¡¿Qué mierda?!- gritó en cuanto leyó aquello asustando a la anciana que estaba a su lado, quien le dedicó una mirada despectiva -Lo lamento, es que aquí dice que las mujeres tienen 10 parejas sexuales en su vida.

-Lo sé, es demasiado- decía la mujer negando y con cierta sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¿Mucho? No, es muy poco.

-Como digas cariño, a los hombres siempre se les dan números más alto, eso es injusto- dijo la mujer girándose indignada mientras Yuri torcía el gesto, rodó los ojos para de pronto sentir como una idea se alojaba en su mente.

De su caja sacó una pequeña agenda y una pluma para poder hacer una lista de todos los hombres con los que había estado, porque en verdad, diez parejas era muy poco.


	2. Discurso

La lista de los hombres con los que había dormido era algo larga, aunque no podía recordar a todos, por esllo sólo colocó un par de nombres en la hoja. Quizá eran los que más recordaba como sus grandes amores… o buen sexo.

Al llegar a su casa siguió con esa estúpida lista recordando más y más hombres haciéndola más grande.

Se dio un baño y se colocó algo casual, pero elegante, una camisa azul con un blazer café ya que esa noche era la cena de ensayo de Víktor y Yuuri.

Su hermano mayor se casaba con un lindo japonés con el que llevaba años saliendo y ahora eran prometidos en vísperas de su boda. Los adoraba, pero odiaba ir a la casa de su madre.

Lilia, su madre, se había casado con Yakov Nikiforov, con quien engendró a Víktor y años después se divorciaron. Ella volvió a casarse teniéndolo con un padre que también se unió a la lista de divorcios.

Llegó a la enorme casa de su madre y entró sigilosamenre tratando de no encontrarse con Lilia o con alguno de sus familiares molestos, sólo quería ver a Víktor y a Yuuri, felicitarlos y convencerlos de salir de ahí. Pero eso no funcionó.

-¡Al fin!

-Hola, mamá- saludó el rubio viendo a su madre caminar hacia él, la mujer lo tomó entre sus brazos en un abrazo fuerte para después dedicarle una mirada de arriba abajo.

-Yuri, cariño.

-Lo siento, mamá, el tren se retrasó- fingió -Luces bien.

-¿Dónde está Seung?- preguntó Lilia peinándole el cabello, inspeccionando su ropa y mirando detrás de él buscando a su acompañante.

-Tenía un viaje de negocios.

-Qué mal, tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo, pero ya será en otra ocasión- el rubio asintió frunciendo los labuos -Y Yuri, ¿Por qué no usaste la camisa que te regalé?

-Ésta es la camisa que me regalaste- y ahí iba de nuevo, a ofenderlo y criticarlo.

-¿En serio? Lucía tan diferente en el maniquí- dijo mirándolo con cierto desdén, Yuri le sonrió incómodo, no podía seguir ahí.

-¿Víktor está arriba?

-Sí, está destrozado.

-Bien, iré a verlo.

-De acuerdo, ve, por cierto, tu primo Georgi está aquí- finalizó Lilia dándose la vuelta, enseguida el rostro de Yuri palideció para después darse una enorme patada mental

-¡Es mi primo político, ni siquiera somos familia!- gritó alejándose de ahí. Debía comenzar a traer esa pequeña agenda entre sus cosas para así ir anotando a todo aquel que recordara, justo como su primo Georgi.

Llegó a la habitación de Víktor, entró y vio a su hermano abotonándose la camisa, pero el rostro angustiado, el platinado era dramático, pero ésta vez seguro tenía una razón.

-Qué bueno que llegaste, mamá se ha comportado como una bruja desde que los padres de Yuuri llegaron, no puede creer que su matrimonio haya terminado antes que el de ellos.

-Segundo matrimonio, hermano, y tu padre llegará pronto, quizá así logré dirigir su odio hacia alguien más.

-Mi padre no vendrá, no me dejó invitarlo- negó continuando con su tonta camisa.

-El mío lo entiendo Víktor, aun así está en Siberia, pero ¿Yakov? Debe estar aquí, ¿Al menos lo invitarás a la boda?

-No lo sé- Yuri se encogió de hombros sentándose en la cama mirando por la ventana y recordando algo de pronto.

-Oye, ¿Cómo se llamaba el loco de los peluches?

-¿El vecino que estaba obsesionado conmigo? Guang Hong Ji.

-¡Claro! Guang, gracias- dijo Yuri sacando su celular y anotando su nombre en las notas, al igual que el de Georgi.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó el platinado mirando como su hermano escribía en su celular sin prestarle atención, el rubio se alzó restándole importancia.

-Nada, sólo notas para mi discurso del brindis.

-Habla menos de tres minutos- Yuri asintió -¿Vamos?- sonrió Víktor colocándose un abrigo gris mientras el rubio le sonreía de lado.

-Adelántate, bajaré en un par de minutos.

-De acuerdo, no tardes- el rubio suspiró quedándose solo con sus pensamientos, estaba absorto pensando en los nombres que tenía en su agenda y los dos nuevos integrantes, los cuales daban…19 personas.

19.

_¡Mierda!_

-¿Qué? Diablos- susurró notando aquel enorme número, 10 era poco pero 19 pensaba que era un exceso o al menos según el estúpido artículo.

Ni siquiera notó cuando tomó la botella de champaña que estaba en la habitación de Víktor, lo lo siguiente que sucedió fue él bajando las escaleras con la botella casi vacía y una sensación de bienestar y placer, era perfecto porque estaba por dar su maravilloso discurso.

-Hola Georgi- saludó un poco ebrio sonriéndole a su primo, quien estaba platicando con una chica linda de cabello negro.

-Hola- dijo el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido.

-Ten cuidado, es algo brusco con los pezones- sonrió Yuri a la chica quien lo miró confundida sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Siguió caminando mirando a todos los invitados bebiendo de la botella de vez en vez, hasta que llegó a la sala, en donde su madre ya estaba comenzando a hablar.

-Como ya saben, en esta familia tenemos la costumbre de dar discursos y quien mejor que el hermano menor de Víktor, nuestro dulce Yuri- dijo con una sonrisa y señalándolo.

El rubio torció el gesto en cuanto escuchó a su madre decir su nombre, sonrió forzadamente yendo hasta el centro donde todos lo miraban esperando sus palabras. Aunque esperaban algo hermoso de Yuri, no algo de un Yuri ebrio.

-Cuando Víktor me dijo que estaba saliendo con Yuuri, no podía creerlo, dije ¿Yuuri Katsuki? ¿El tonto cerdo con el que saliste en preparatoria? Porque estaba algo gordo y era el más perdedor de la escuela, incluso peor que “Manos de bebé” ¿Lo recuerdas?- reía mientras Víktor y Yuuri lo miraban con una sonrisa incómoda, mientras unas trillizas, hijas de un amigo cercano del nipón, lo filmaban todo -¿Saben porqué Víktor terminó con Yuuri? salió con su mejor amigo, Leo de la Iglesia- dijo señalando a un joven castaño -Ponte de pie, cariño.

Leo se puso de pie saludando a todos con una sonrisa fingida para después mirar a Yuri con ganas de asesinarlo, no era un secreto lo que el rubio decía pero era incómodo decirlo en ese preciso momento.

-Pero, cuando Yuuri vio a Víktor en la reunión de ex alumnos, se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido, no te ofendas Leo- el castaño negó -Y ahora Yuuri es una increíble persona, jamás pensaría que es el mismo de antes y Víktor es una mejor persona junto a él. Me hubiese gustado estar en mi reunión de mi preparatoria, pero todos eran unos imbéciles- dijo sonriendo dejando a todos con un silencio incómodo -Ahora ¡Por Víktor y Yuuri!- gritó brindado y levantando la botella que llevaba para después dejarla caer al suelo haciendo que se hiciera cientos de añicos provocando que los demás lo miraran como si estuviese demente.


	3. ¡#”$&%*!

Un par de horas después, y dejar que descansara en la cama de su hermano, Yuri se encontraba un poco más lúcido y avergonzado, aunque aún así decidió salir junto a Víktor, Yuuri y sus amigos para disfrutar la noche.

Estaban en un bar bastante exclusivo, los novios habían invitado a Leo de la Iglesia con quien Víktor no tenía ninguna rivalidad, también estaba la mejor amiga del nipón, Minako, y la hermana de este, Mari.

-Por Víktor y Yuuri, y el final de su vida- brindó Yuri mientras todos reían y alzaban sus vasos para después vaciarlos de un sólo trago.

-Por nosotros, amor- susurró Yuuri al oído de Víktor quien sonrió besando sus labios.

-Bien, bien, que comiencen los juegos- decía Yuri bastante entusiasmado golpeando sus palmas mientras los demás lo miraban extrañados.

-¿Un juego? ¿De verdad?- se burlaba Minako, una joven castaña bastante bonita.

-Sí, claro, algo como ¿Con cuantas personas has dormido?- dijo fingiendo pensar en el juego -Es perfecto, necesitamos papel y más tragos, ya vuelvo.

Porque Yuri no podía quedarse con la duda y ese mal sabor de boca de pensar que era un cualquiera por haber estado con 19 personas, debía de haber alguien con más números.

Se acercó a la barra para pedir más tragos cuando a su lado un rizado cabello rubio se asomó, mirándolo con sus insinuantes ojos verdes.

-De todos los bares del mundo…

-De todos los clichés en el mundo- respondió Yuri a su ahora ex jefe mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Vaya, no pensé que te afectaría tanto tu despido- dijo Chris mirando la cantidad de tragos que pedía.

-Ya no tengo que reírme de tus chistes, Christophe, ya no eres mi jefe- soltó Yuri con media sonrisa.

-Déjame invitarte estos tragos, me siento mal por lo de hoy.

-¿De verdad? Gracias, de todos modos no puedo pagarlos- decía con ironía mientras le sonreía con ironía.

-¿Te digo algo? Creo que nunca te gusto estar en la empresa- continuó Christophe acercándose al rubio haciendo que este lo mirara con una ceja levantada.

-¿Eso crees? Pues sí me gustaba- exclamó alzando los hombros.

-Te gustaba, pero no era tu pasión, así que te hice un favor, ahora conseguirás un trabajo que te guste y un jefe que te agrade.

-Me caes bien- sonrió Yuri sorprendiendo al mayor.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuánto?- preguntó Chris con cierta picardía ganándose una sonrisa fingida.

-Me llevo esto- soltó tomando la charola con los tragos y además una botella completa de vodka -Él paga- dijo dirigiéndose al barman y saliendo de la vista del rizado, haciendo que este rodara los ojos negando pagando aquello.

\---------------------------

Yuri le dio a cada uno de sus amigos papel y lápiz para que anotaran el número de parejas con los que estuvieron, quizá con eso aligerara un poco la carga que llevaba.

-Pongan el numero en su papel y después lo dejamos aquí, cada quien sacará uno adivinando de quién es ese número ¿Aceptan?

Todos sonrieron y asintieron, ahora desinhibidos con la ayuda del alcohol, comenzaron a escribir mientras Yuri los miraba de reojo esperando que no fuese el único con dos números en ese papel.

-Víktor, tú primero- dijo el rubio sonriéndole a su hermano quien enseguida tomó un papel mirando el contenido.

-Cuatro, este es de Yuuri- dijo enseguida mirando a su prometido con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí!- sonrió el nipón colocando sus manos en la cintura de su futuro esposo besando su mejilla.

-Eso es trampa, claro que sabe el número de Yuuri, incluso nosotros lo sabemos. Me sorprende que tengas tantos- decía Mari rodando los ojos, pero con una sonrisa mientras Yuuri le dedicaba una seña obscena con el dedo medio.

-Mi turno- dijo el nipón tomando un papel -Y es…ocho de Leo- soltó con seguridad mirando a Leo quien asintió orgulloso.

-Sí, soy doble hombre que tú- rió acercando su mano hasta los papeles -Mi turno…seis de, ¿Mari?- preguntó torciendo el gesto sin estar seguro, Mari asintió alzando los hombros.

-Oye ¿No eran siete?- le preguntó Minako confundida.

-Nunca dormí con Gillian.

-Sí, si lo hiciste.

-No, sólo fue la punta y eso no cuenta- se defendía la nipona mientras Yuuri la miraba asqueado.

-No sabemos cuánto mide su pene, no sabemos si cuenta o no- exclamó Yuri aclarando el punto.

-Yo sí y sí cuenta- afirmó Minako sorprendiendo a los demás, pero el más sorprendido era el mismo Yuri al ver que ya casi se terminaba el jugo y sólo habían pequeños números.

-Si debe entrar más de la mitad, soy un nueve entonces- decía Mari recordando mientras los demás comenzaban a reírse.

-Es mi turno ¿Trece?- decía Mari con una enorme sonrisa sabiendo perfectamente de quien era ese número.

-Es mío- sonrió Minako recibiendo ovaciones.

-Zorra.

-Fácil- decían los demás en broma, aunque a Yuri al escuchar todo eso se le fueron los colores del rostro.

-Qué zorra- secundó Yuri con ironía esperando que su papel se hubiese esfumado por alguna obra divina.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Son trece diferentes penes en una sola vagina- decía Leo a su amiga quien sólo resopló.

-No estuvieron ahí todos al mismo tiempo, pero olvídenlo, Yurio, es tu turno- dijo la castaña llamando al rubio quien sonrió con nerviosismo mientras tomaba el papel que sabía era de él, y lo confirmó cuando lo abrió viendo el maravilloso 19 escrito.

Nadie debía saber de eso así que hizo ademán de estornudar para con eso aprovechar y romper el papel.

-Oh, miren, es un nueve, saqué el mío. De acabó el juego- dijo Yuri sonriendo mostrando la mitad papel mientras a su lado Yuuri levantaba el otro pedazo.

-Espera, aquí hay un uno ¿Es tuyo?

-Amm… yo…

-¡Oh, dios! ¿Eres un 91?- gritó el nipón mientras los demás lo miraban casi con miedo.

-¡No! Soy un 19 ¿De acuerdo? Casi el doble que la taza normal- dijo con pesar -Un estúpido articulo me hizo recordar a todas mis parejas y creí que jugar esto me haría sentir mejor con mi número, pero creo que es demasiado.

-También leí ese artículo y dice que las personas que han tenido más de 20 parejas no llegan a casarse.

-Gracias, Leo, eso ayuda mucho- musitó el rubio mientras su amigo se alzaba de hombros.

-Lo he visto todo el tiempo en mi consultorio, si estás disponible para el sexo, pierdes autoestima y llegas a los 45 sin pareja y sin tono muscular en el piso pélvico o en el ano- decía Yuuri, quien era médico, dejando a todos sus amigos sorprendidos.

-Ok, eso no me sucederá, si el artículo dice que son 20, tengo 19, eso me da una oportunidad, así que haré una proclamación.

-Bien, salud por eso- decía Víktor alzando su copa esperando a que su hermano menor hablara.

-No dormiré con nadie más a menos que sepa que es el indicado, tal vez no controlo muchas cosas pero puedo controlar los músculos de mi piso pélvico, así que el próximo que explore la “Casa esperanza” será mi esposo- aseguró alzando su copa -Así que ¡Por el control de mi destino! ¡Por el número veinte!

Y eso hubiese sido un hermoso discurso si Yuri no se hubiese puesto demasiado ebrio, bailar sobre la mesa, las sillas, la barra y dar un precioso espectáculo de karaoke y eso también hubiese sido un bello recuerdo, pero no se detuvo allí, y lo supo cuando al despertar en su casa, no estaba solo, estaba en su cama junto a un hombre de rizado cabello rubio al que alguna vez llamó jefe.

_¡Mierda!_


	4. No, no y no

Sintió como la mano de Chris de pronto lo abrazaba comenzando a tocar uno de sus pezones, se levantó enseguida mirando que su exjefe tenía puesta la camisa pero no tenía pantalones…ni ropa interior y él… bueno, estaba completamente desnudo.

Salió de su habitación tomando su celular colocándose una playera y el un short para ir a hablar al baño sin que Chris lo escuchase.

-¿Yura?

-Víktor, me acosté con mi exjefe- susurró mientras Víktor estaba de compras en el supermercado con Yuuri.

-¿Exjefe?

-Sí, el que acaba de despedirme.

-¡¿Te despidieron?! Yuri…

-Esto es tu culpa- reclamó sintiendo un enorme dolor en la cabeza y ganas de vomitar de sólo pensar en Chris.

-Cuando quise convencerte de irnos del bar, me escupiste, pero felicidades, Yuri, dijiste que el veinte sería tu esposo y ahí lo tienes.

-Cállate- soltó mirando el desastre que era frente al espejo.

-Debo aceptar que no creí que fuese tan rápido, pero me emociona- continuaba el platinado con burla -¡Yuuri, Yuri se casará!- gritó haciendo que Yuri negara -Está feliz por ti.

-Sé que lo dices por molestar, pero quizá si sea él el indicado, quizá sea el destino, así tendré algo que contar- se giró para abrir la puerta y mirar a Chris quien ya estaba vistiéndose.

No era para nada feo, de hecho siempre pensó que era atractivo, algo imbécil, pero atractivo, aunque todo eso se fue a la mierda en cuanto vio como el rubio se rascaba la entrepierna para después llevarse la mano a la nariz y olfatearla.

-No será mi esposo- finalizó cortando la llamada y saliendo del baño dispuesto a correr a ese ser despreciable y asqueroso.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días- saludó Yuri fingiendo una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Preparaste café?

-No, pero hay una cafetería a la vuelta.

-Oh, eso es genial ¿Trajiste el periódico?- hablaba Chris yendo hasta la cocina del rubio y abriendo el refrigerador mientras Yuri lo miraba confundido y esperando que se largara.

-No, no hay- en ese momento se escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Yuri rodó los ojos fastidiado yendo a abrir encontrándose con su molesto vecino de enfrente.

-Buenos días, 6C- saludó Otabek Altin con el periódico en la mano, el cual Yuri tomó para arrojarlo por las escaleras.

-Eso no es mío- Otabek miró aquello con una sonrisa.

-Bien, me quedé afuera de mi departamento, mis llaves y mi cartera están adentro ¿Puedo usar tu teléfono?

Decía el hombre kazajo de piel bronceada y extraño corte de cabello entrando a la casa de Yuri por primera vez y como si de su casa se tratase. Miró a Chris, el cual estaba sentado en la mesa con una revista en las manos.

-Sí, claro, oye, Chris ¿Por qué no hablamos después? Creo que 6A necesita mi ayuda.

-Hola, soy Otabek, mucho gusto- saludó el kazajo con una enorme sonrisa estrechando la mano del rubio, en cuanto Yuri vio aquello se asqueó de sólo pensar dónde había estado esa mano.

-Entonces ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar esta noche?- dijo Chris levántandose y acercándose a Yuri tomando su mano dejando al rubio descolocado.

-¿Ésta noche?- preguntó Yuri incómodo, algo que Otabek notó al instante.

-Ésta noche tenemos reunión de vecinos- soltó el kazajo dejando al rubio con el ceño fruncido para después agarrar el ritmo.

-Oh… sí, junta de vecinos, pero te llamo después y a ver qué hacemos ¿De acuerdo?- decía empujando a Chris fuera de su apartamento aunque lo que no esperaba era que el rizado colocara sus manos bajo sus brazos para alzarlo y postrarlo contra la pared dándole un profundo beso.

-Adiós.

-Adiós- finalizó tomando el picaporte de la puerta mientras Otabek miraba aquello con una divertida sonrisa, y justo cuando estaba por cerrar vio salir a un chico del apartamento del kazajo, buscándolo, claramente. Cerró con una interrogante en la cara -Oye, ¿No crees que el chico que salió de tu apartamento podría haberte ayudado con tu problema?- Otabek sólo se rió dispuesto a darle una explicación a esa penosa situación.

-Bien, hubo un pequeño asunto del que tenía que alejarme, parecido al que tuviste aquí, así que…

-Le mentiste a él y después a mí- dijo Yuri sintiéndose ofendido yendo a la cocina para tomar un poco de jugo.

-Yo lo veo como un intento de no herir sentimientos- dijo el kazajo alzándose de hombros y paseándose por el lugar, viendo unos patines para hielo y unas curiosas figuras hechas a mano -Son increíbles, ¿Dónde las conseguiste?

-Yo las hice- aceptó el rubio con algo de vergüenza mientras le servía un poco de jugo a su vecino.

-¿En serio? Y ¿Patinas?

-Solía hacerlo, ahora, no quiero tener que ver con tu cruzada para dormir con todas las personas de Rusia, ¿Cuál es tu número?

-¿Qué?

-¿Con cuantas personas has dormido?- Otabek lo miró sonriendo sin comprender aquello.

-No lo sé, bastantes- Yuri pudo sentirse mejor con ello, pero estaba seguro que Otabek Altin era el ser más activo, nada versátil del mundo y eso no ayudaba.

-Sólo no haré esto.

-Pensé que eras más genial, vi tu video del brindis en internet, parecías alguien con sentido del humor- el rubio lo miró sorprendido para después sonrojarse.

-¿Esas trillizas subieron mi video? ¡Diablos! y ¿Cómo es que ya lo viste?- la cara de Yuri era un monumento al odio, ira y una oda a la sorpresa y a la vergüenza.

-Todo el edificio tiene alerta de notificaciones, vengo de una familia de policías, es mi naturaleza, por ejemplo, el tipo del 4D trató de casarse con su perro.

-Ese bien pudo ser mi hermano- decía el rubio ofreciéndole el jugo al kazajo quien lo tomó de un sólo trago.

-Bueno, creo que ya no hay moros en la costa, debo irme, gracias. Eres un amor- sonrió el kazajo yendo hasta la puerta y regresando a su departamento.


	5. Todos cambian

Un par de días después y habido olvidado el tema de Chris, Yuri salió con Víktor y Yuuri para la elección de su pastel. Y justamente eso hacía, cortaba un enorme pedazo del pastel metiéndolo a su boca dando grandes bocados mientras Víktor y Yuuri lo miraban con una mueca de asco.

-Está delicioso.

-Está bien, cariño, la idea es sólo probarlos- le decía el nipón tomando su mano deteniendo el camino de la cuchara hacia su boca.

-¿Por qué me detienes? Nadie volverá a verme desnudo, deja que lo disfrute- dijo con la boca llena.

-Oh, sí claro, como si fueras a quedarte célibe- se burlaba Víktor mientras hacia una anotaciones sobre las mesas de la recepción.

-No tengo opción, dije que no pasaría de veinte y ahora, gracias a que me cogí al que se huele los dedos ya son veinte.

-Esa es tu culpa- rezongó su hermano mirándolo con molestia, Yuri enseguida le dio un vistazo a lo que el platinado escribía e hizo un puchero.

-Víktor, por favor, no me pongas en la mesa de los solteros con Isabella y su mamá, por favor.

-Asignar lugares es complicado, Yuri- el rubio dejó caer sus hombros llevando un nuevo pedazo de pastel. Resopló desviando su mirada quedándose helado en cuando la posó en la entrada. Por la puerta entraba nada más y nada menos que uno de sus tantos ex.

-Oye, Víktor ¿Ese chico te parece conocido?- susurró, Víktor miró al hombre de cabello cobrizo, piel bronceada y unos lindos ojos púrpuras.

-No- Yuri lo miró por otro segundo hasta que vino a su mente.

-¡Oh, diablos! Es Mickey, el asqueroso Mickey, salí con él- decía con una sonrisa y observando con detenimiento a ese lindo chico.

-¿Me lo presentaste?

-No, a nadie, por él es que aprendí a cocinar- sonrió Yuri recordando aquel amorío, fue justamente cuando Michele Crispino o mejor conocido como el “Asqueroso Mickey” pesaba unos 30 kilos más que ahora.

_-No hay nada que comer, vamos a comer afuera- decía Michelle acariciando su gran barriga. Michele Crispino era un chico italiano que Yuri había conocido en un bar y parecía haber sido amor a primera vista._

_-No lo sé, hay mucha gente afuera._

_-Vamos, Yuri, quiero probar el nuevo lugar coreano del que todos hablan- decía cerrando la nevera mirando a su novio, un Yuri bajito, desgarbado y algo desaliñado._

_-Puedo hacer comida coreana ¿Qué necesitas?_

_-Una mesa con parrilla integrada- Yuri asintió decidido a aprender lo que fuese para tener feliz a su tierno osito…ugh._

-Ese chico no parece asqueroso, es bastante lindo- decía Yuuri mirando a Michele, quien iba acompañado de un chico rubio.

-Lo sé, pero creo que si es él- susurraba Yuri con una sonrisa ladina mientras Víktor sonreía con complicidad.

-Entonces ve y averigua si es él- el rubio no lo pensó dos veces y se levantó caminando por el lugar acercándose poco a poco, tenía que hacerse notar así que se acercó aún más hasta casi chocar con él.

-¿Yuri?- dijo el italiano sorprendido.

-¿Mickey?- preguntó Yuri con una interrogante falsa en el rostro, definitivamente era él.

-Vaya, qué gusto, eres tú.

-Eres tú, no puedo creerlo- ambos sonreían mirándose de pies a cabeza, había pasado mucho tiempo.

-Sí, he perdido peso y tu luces tan…sofisticado- decía Michele señalándolo de pies a cabeza mientras Yuri se sonrojaba.

-Oh, vamos, Mickey- estaba por acercarse un poco más cuando un chico rubio con un fleco extraño de color rojizo se acercaba a Michele quien sonrió tomándolo de la mano.

-Yuri, te presento a mi prometido, Minami.

-Hola, Yuri, gusto en conocerte- saludó el chico estrechando su mano dejándolo bastante sorprendido.

-Igualmente, Minami, vaya y ¿Cómo se conocieron?

-En una conferencia- dijeron al unísono para después besarse fugazmente.

-¿Puedes creerlo? Es científico espacial- decía Michele con demasiado orgullo haciendo que su joven prometido sonriera.

-En realidad soy ingeniero, pero a Mickey le encanta decir eso- aclaraba Minami colgándose del brazo de su prometido.

-Entiendo, qué genial.

-Yuri y yo somos viejos amigos, por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí, Yuri?- decía Michele aclarando aquello con Minami mientras el rostro de Yuri se transformaba en desconcierto _¿Amigos? ¿En serio? Vivimos juntos durante un año, idiota._

-Yo… amm… vine a probar unos pasteles… para mi boda- mintió señalando a Víktor y a Yuuri -También me caso con un científico, y tampoco se ve inteligente- sonrió haciendo que la pareja lo mirara confundidos -Vine con mi hermano y su esposo porque él está en el Polo Norte resolviendo lo del calentamiento global, y lo hará.

-Claro.

-Nos vemos- finalizó dándose la vuelta antes de romperle el rostro al asqueroso Mickey.

\--------------------------------

-No puedo creer que haya dicho que sólo éramos viejos amigos, como si yo le avergonzara. El imbécil tenía pechos de mujer y vello por todos lados, yo debería avergonzarme- rezongó Yuri saliendo del lugar una vez que se despidió de Michele y su prometido.

-Debiste decirle.

-No soy tan malo, katsudon, además lucía tan bien- dijo en un suspiro.

-Muchos mejoran con la edad, tú mismo lo dijiste de Víktor, las personas cambian- continuó el nipón haciendo que Víktor lo mirara molesto.

-¡Oye!

-Él lo dijo, cielo- se disculpó el nipón mientras en la mente de Yuri comenzaba a formarse una idea, idea que lo hizo quedarse estático.

-¡Tienes razón! eres un genio, katsudon, no tengo que quedarme célibe ni estar con más de veinte- dijo con el rostro maravillado.

-¿A qué te refieres, cariño?

-Michele no puede ser el único ex que haya cambiado con el tiempo- dijo sonriendo con esperanza -Debo irme, los amo- dijo y salió corriendo a su apartamento para comenzar a buscar a esos veinte y qué había sido de sus vidas.


	6. Trato hecho

Listo para comenzar a buscar a sus ex, llegó a su departamento para tomar una botella de vino, snacks y su portátil comenzando a teclear al primero que recordaba.

-Jean Jaques Leroy- susurró tecleando su nombre en el buscador obteniendo resultados, pero no el que buscaba, _Jean Leroy, Jaques Leroy_ y muchos más. -Debo intentar con alguien más…Emil Nekola- colocó en el buscador con cien mil resultados, qué basura, siguió buscando algunas especificaciones, pero era imposible, no había nada.

\-------------------

Se quedó dormido sobre el teclado, despertó con medio rostro adormecido y con las teclas marcadas en su piel, se miró en su monitor estirando sus músculos cuando escuchó una voz afuera de su casa.

Una voz que le hizo ordenar todas sus ideas y recordar de quien era esa voz, sí, del hijo de policías que podría ayudarlo con su problema.

-Hola- saludó saliendo de su departamento encontrándose de nuevo a Otabek Altin, desnudo, sosteniendo un pedazo de tela que cubría su entrepierna mientras que con la otra se comía una manzana. Al parecer sólo había salido por el periódico.

-Buenos días, 6C.

-Hola, oye, ya sé que estas acompañado, pero necesito hacerte una pregunta ya que dijiste que eras bueno investigando ¿Te podría pagar para que busques a unas personas?- pidió tratando de no mirar al kazajo quien parecía tener suficiente confianza en sí mismo, y _¿Quién no la tendría?,_ con ese abdomen, piernas, brazos y…

-Niño, si quieres que te ayude necesito más información que eso- dijo el kazajo para después darle una sonora mordida a su manzana.

-Sólo son unos chicos con los que he salido.

-¿Tienes herpes? No deberías llamarlos, debe ser horrible.

-No tengo herpes, es sólo que creo que valdría la pena tomar de nuevo en cuenta a alguno de ellos- aclaró rodando los ojos y acercándose para mostrarle la lista que tenía en la mano. Otabek frunció el ceño colocándose junto a él leyendo aquello, subiendo la tela que lo cubría para limpiarse las comisuras de la boca dejando su enorme miembro ante los ojos del rubio haciéndolo enrojecer.

-No, me niego a participar en esta locura, no sé por qué terminaron contigo, pero tengo que protegerlos.

-Espera ¿Por qué crees que ellos terminaron conmigo?

-Porque se ve que eres de los que intentan que algo malo funcione- sonrió el kazajo saliendo de su vusta yendo a su apartamento.

-Algunas personas le llaman optimismo.

-Yo le digo locura- Yuri le dedicó una mirada asesina para después darse la vuelta hacia su apartamento.

-Lo siento, no debí pedírtelo a ti, sabía que eras un idiota.

-No te enojes, no significa que no me acostaría contigo- soltó Otabek desde su puerta con una enorme sonrisa.

-Qué asco ¡Púdrete!- finalizó Yuri cerrando su puerta bastante molesto, aunque unos segundos después pensaba mejor las cosas. Sonrió tomando su abrigo y salió corriendo hasta el 6ª -¡Otabek! ¡Otabek! ¡Abre la puerta!- en ese momento el kazajo abrió la puerta con unos pantalones al fin puestos y el rostro confundido, el rubio pasó por debajo de su brazo gritando estupideces -¡Corre! Mamá…se cayó en la ducha ¡Corre!

-¿Qué?- el kazajo frunció el ceño viéndolo entrar a su casa en donde se encontró con su conquista de la noche anterior.

-Está en el hospital y está…mojada. Debemos irnos en, este momento la están secando.

-Claro…- dijo el kazajo mirando como Yuri tomaba una playera, tenis y una chaqueta de donde fuera que estaban para después dirigirse al chico que lo miraba como si estuviese demente.

-Lo siento tanto, pareces una linda persona, seguro te llamará, pero ahora debemos irnos- se despidió el rubio dándole la ropa al kazajo y arrastrándolo a la salida hasta su departamento.

-Muy impresionante- aceptaba Otabek con una gran sonrisa mirando al rubio.

-Ayúdame a encontrar a mis ex y te ayudaré a huir de tus conquistas.

-¿No te habías negado?

-Si no se dan cuenta de quién eres se merecen lo que les hagas- soltó Yuri alzándose de hombros y dejando su abrigo en el perchero.

-Este lugar es impresionante, es enorme- el rubio supo enseguida las intenciones del kazajo haciéndolo rodar los ojos y resolpar.

-Y puedes usar mi apartamento para esconderte- Otabek sonrió dejando caer su ropa al suelo aceptando el trato.

\--------------------

-Aquí tienes el nombre de todos los chicos con los que salí alguna vez, nombres y teléfonos más recientes y de algunos tengo domicilios. Investiga quien está vivo, soltero y viva cerca de Rusia, puedo ir a cualquier lado, pero dudo que en avión. Están por orden de prioridad.

Hablaba Yuri dándole la preciada lista mientras compraban el almuerzo, unos paninos excelentes que vendían frente al edificio.

-¿Jean Jacques Leroy? ¿Se te escapó?

-Sí, algo así, su padre es Alain Leroy, dueño de la mitad de Canadá y ahora casi de Rusia, debe ser fácil de localizar.

-Es fácil de localizar, pero no de alcanzar ¿No tienes su domicilio, teléfono, algo?

-Si los tuviera no te necesitaría, genio- decía rodando los ojos y mordiendo su emparedado.

-¿Mila Babicheva? ¿No es la que está por convertirse en senadora?

-Sí, era un momento en el que estaba confundido, pero puede que ella sea el amor de mi vida, no lo sé y pon como tercera prioridad a Emil Nekola, fue de los mejores con quien dormí.

-No lo has hecho conmigo- sonrió Otabek con suficiencia mientras salían del lugar caminando por la ciudad.

-No, pero sí con músicos frustrados y con exceso de confianza, así que no gracias.

-¿Por qué piensas que soy músico?

-Tienes una mesa de mezcla en tu apartamento, vistes como un adolescente rebelde y yo pagué ese sándwich. Eres un músico frustrado- Yuri lo miró con una sonrisa mirándolo de arriba abajo mientras Otabek sólo sonreía asintiendo sin importarle en verdad.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué tanto lío? ¿Por qué no alguien nuevo?- preguntó el kazajo ignorando todo lo que el ruso había dicho de su persona.

-No, nada de nuevos.

-Nuevo siempre es mejor que viejo.

-Es lógico que digas eso, la relación más duradera que has tenido es con ese sándwich. Nos vemos- finalizó el rubio caminando lejos del kazajo dejándole en sus manos el futuro de su vida sentimental.


	7. Magia y otras estupideces

Los días pasaban y la boda se acercaba, por eso mismo, Víktor y Yuuri habían ido a comprar sus trajes. Todos les habían dicho que esa no era la costumbre y que era de mala suerte, pero para ellos, que habían pasado tantas, la mala suerte no era problema.

-¿Por qué debo usar un estúpido color rosa de camisa?- preguntaba Yuri mirando su rosada vestimenta con asco.

-Mamá las escogió, dijo que no podías verte mejor que los novios. Todos los padrinos usarán ese color- decía Víktor asomándose desde el probador.

-Te estás convirtiendo en el demonio del diablo.

-Trato de hacerla feliz ya que invité a mi padre a la boda.

-¿Y ya se lo dijiste?

-No, aún no, pero lo ayudaré- decía Yuuri saliendo del probador con una enorme sonrisa portando su delicado y hermoso traje blanco.

-Casi podría decir que luces bien, katsudon.

-Idiota.

-¡Tadá!- gritaba Víktor saliendo del probador con un ajustado y elegante traje negro.

-Lo mismo para ti hermano- dijo Yuri tomando un sorbo de su champaña mientras ambos se miraban embelesados, se abrazaron y besaron al punto del llanto.

-Luces bastante apuesto- sonrió Víktor mirando a Yuuri quien se sonrojó enseguida, podían pasar los años y Yuuri era el mismo chico inocente de la escuela.

-Me preocupa que con esos trajes tan costosos no puedan tener sexo con ellos en la luna de miel- soltó el rubio siendo observado con incomodidad.

-¡Yuri!

-Es verdad, es de ley, y mucho menos un 69.

-Somos adultos, el 69 es para cuando tienes 17 y quieres hacer de todo antes de que tus padres vuelvan.

Decía Víktor mirándose en el espejo, Yuri se alzó de hombros para sentarse en uno de los elegantes sillones de la tienda y revisar su celular, tenía un mensaje Otabek.

-¡Oh, por Dios! Encontró a Yuuto.

-¿Estás buscando a todos tus ex novios para no pasarte de los veinte?

-Algo así, katsudon- sonrió el rubio bastate feliz con la noticia -Sólo piénsalo, si funciona con alguno de ellos una etapa de mi vida no será un desperdicio.

-Pero no funcionó con ninguno de ellos porque no eran para ti, Yuri.

-Oye ¿Yuuto no es el mago con el que saliste?

-Sí, el idiota sacaba cartas de mi trasero- recordó el rubio con media sonrisa, recordaba bien a ese chico nipón con el que había salido unos meses, y quien sabe, tal vez él era su futuro esposo.

\--------------------------

-¡Vaya! Eres rápido- dijo Yuri llegando hasta la mesa donde Otabek lo esperaba, justo en el bar donde Yuuto Omiki trabajaba.

-Este fue fácil, tiene su propio sitio de internet magiasupersexy.com- sonreía Otabek con una cerveza frente a él, el rubio en cambio paseaba su mirada esperando encontrar a ese mago que alguna vez conoció.

-Creo que yo puedo encontrarlo solo, así que puedes irte.

-¿Y perderme el show? No lo creo- negó Otabek señalando hacía la barra con su barbilla, Yuri se giró enseguida apreciando a Yuuto, ahora tan diferente al tipo gótico que era hacia años. Ahora con cabello castaño y corto lucía igual a un abogado desempleado y seguía haciendo magia con cartas.

-No, no tengo nada que hacer aquí- dijo levantándose para salir del bar, Yuuto barajeaba cartas en la barra atrayendo a dos chicos lindos, esa era su manera de coquetear, Yuri lo sabía bien.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó el kazajo sin obtener respuesta saliendo tras de Yuri.

-Sí, lo es.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es bartender?

-No, porque aún sigue siéndolo, está exactamente donde estaba hace cinco años, es un mago desempleado que duerme hasta mediodía, atiende el bar hasta las 3 am, y además de las cartas también usa monedas y jamás te las regresa.

-¿Y qué? podrías haberte divertido por los viejos tiempos- exclamó el castaño caminando a un lado de Yuri con una sonrisa repleta de burla.

-No, aunque no aumentara mi número no puedo perder mi tiempo con chicos como él.

-¿Entonces de eso se trata? No quieres aumentar tu número y por eso no quieres dormir conmigo- dijo Otabek asintiendo tomándolo del brazo para detenerlo mientras Yuri fruncía el ceño y negaba.

-No, hay muchas razones por las que no quiero dormir contigo.

-No, no es cierto y no sé porque te importa tanto el número.

-Porque a veces hay hombres que se fijan en eso, las personas piensan que sólo es en las mujeres pero se equivocan, también a nosotros los gay nos pasa. El tipo activo busca a un chico ideal que sea virgen y con mi número no puedo ser ese chico.

-¿Chico ideal? ¿Cómo sería?

-Ya sabes, el chico lindo que le presentas a tu familia, que no dice malas palabras, inteligente pero no más que tú. Frágil, sumiso, sabe cocinar y cuando están a solas saca un traje de látex y te lo coges salvajemente.

-Ese chico no existe y si lo hiciera, me acostaría con él- Yuri rodó los ojos -¿Y a qué tipo gay de ahora le importa cuántos ha tenido su pareja?

-A los decentes- finalizó Yuri dándole justo en el orgullo al kazajo y saliendo de su vista yendo hasta su hogar.


	8. Avances

Por la mañana, Yuri despertaba esperando ese nuevo día y a un nuevo ex que no lo defraudara, se sentía una mierda pensando en ello, pero el tiempo se le agotaba.

Se levantó estirando sus brazos y entrecerrando los ojos por la luz del sol, sus pies tocaron el frío suelo de madera para después dar un salto de la cama y caminar hasta su cocina por un vaso de leche, pero lo único que encontró fue a Otabek dormido en su sofá.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esperando a que ¿Malek? Se vaya- decía el kazajo un tanto adormilado y sin poder recordar con precisión el nombre de su amante en turno.

-¿Te acostaste con alguien anoche después de que te dejé?

-Eso suena horrible, yo diría que compartimos una velada romántica- Yuri le dedicó una mirada repleta de despecio -Le dije que tenía una cita con el dentista y ahora me escondo en tu sofá.

-Bien, usa tu tiempo libre para trabajar- sonrió con ironía girándose para colocarse algo sobre sus piernas desnudas cubiertas sólo por unos diminutos bóxer de animal print.

-Estoy trabajando. Te abrí una cuenta de Facebook- dijo el kazajo levantándose del sofá y tomando la portátil de Yuri.

-No quiero estar en Facebook, Altin, ¿Qué foto pusiste?

-La que te tomé mientras dormías- bromeó el mayor haciendo que Yuri le dedicara una mueca de desagrado.

-Qué horror- susurró negando.

-Esto será mejor y más fácil, ellos te buscan y tú a ellos.

-Genial, pero me rehúso a utilizar otra tonta red social- se quejó el rubio yendo a la cocina a prepararse un vaso de leche con chocolate y café para el kazajo.

-El número 14, Hikaru, te acaba de enviar una solicitud de amigo, oye ¿Te gustan orientales?

-Me da igual, él me gustaba- el rubio se acercó enseguida para sentarse a un lado de Otabek para ver al que alguna vez fue su novio -Oh, es adorable- sonrió Yuri mirando la foto del chico oriental.

-Amm…

-Sí, igual de adorable que su esposo e hijos- decía Yuri al ver todas las fotos de Hikaru con su esposo y dos niños los cuales había adoptado.

-Se nota que no sabe para qué sirve Facebook- resopló el kazajo mirando las fotos. Yuri en cambio, se había levantado para seguir con el desayuno olvidando al número 14.

-Si no te tomas este trabajo en serio te despido de usar mi departamento, por cierto ¿Y mi cafetera?

-La rompí, si tuvieras Twitter te abrías enterado- Yuri frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos con molestia mirando al kazajo quien le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

\----------------------

-Me debes mucho dinero, idiota- dijo Yuri subiendo las escaleras del edificio con una nueva luciadora en sus manos y mirando a Otabek quien lo esperaba arriba.

-¿Y si te pago con comida china? Ordené a domicilio.

-¿Pediste costillas en salsa teriyaki?- preguntó deteniéndose un momento.

-Platillo principal.

-Bien, iré en cinco minutos- afirmó el ruso subiendo rápidamente y yendo hasta su departamento para colocarse ropa más cómoda.

Y exactamente, cinco minutos después, Yuri entraba al departamento del kazajo ahora mirando un poco más a detalle, sobretodo el enorme mapa con los nombres de todos sus ex novios, casi como en una película policíaca.

-Vaya- suspiró mirando todo aquello.

-Sí, papá no salía a jugar conmigo, pero espiábamos a muchas personas.

-Es impresionante, lo admito- Yuri musitó mirando ese norme panel frente a él mientras el kazajo abría dos cervezas.

-Dos de ellos están casados al igual que Valerio, el chico italiano- decía Otabek una vez sentados sobre el suelo mirando todo lo que el mayor había reunido hasta ahora.

-No importa, pero ¿Sabes algo de JJ? Me das salsa de ciruela- pedía el rubio con una costilla en sus manos colocándola frente al kazajo quien le servía de aquella cosa viscosa.

-¿Mostaza?

-No, la odio.

-Sobre JJ no tengo nada, lo siento, te dije que los ricos son buenos protegiendo su privacidad. Sé paciente, lo encontraremos- Yuri asintió con una mueca -¿Qué me dices de Phichit Chulanont? Está separado, su casa está en venta, estoy seguro que se avecina un divorcio- Yuri pareció pensarlo por unos segundos para después alzar los hombros, Phichit era apuesto y divertido.

-Bien, intentemos con Phichit, pero ¿Cuál será mi plan?

-¿Un hombre que se divorcia?- lanzó Otabek pensando cómo es que Yuri podría llegar hasta él.

-Ya sé- dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa -Podría averiguar quién es su abogado y buscaré trabajo como su asistente.

-O… no te compliques tanto y ve a su casa en venta.

-Sí, se escucha mejor- sonrió tratando de no sentirse tan idiota frente al kazajo mordiendo su deliciosa costilla en salsa teriyaki y ciruela.

\---------------------

Estaban justo en el lugar donde Phichit Chulanont vendía su casa y Yuri fingiría encontrarlo ahí por casualidad.

-El reto con un recién divorciado es que sólo quiere divertirse, tienes que darle el mejor sexo de su vida y así, cuando se dé cuenta de que está enamorado, será demasiado tarde.

-¿Usaré el sexo para esconder el hecho de que sería un buen esposo?- preguntó ofendido.

-Sí, ¿Eres bueno para el sexo oral?

-¿Qué?- preguntó el rubio casi atragantándose con el sándwich que comía mirando al kazajo realmente intrigado.

-Relájate, es mi trabajo, sólo trato de ayudarte.

-Bien, si quieres saberlo soy muy bueno, pero con la mano no soy tan hábil- se quejó caminando junto al castaño. Un par de pasos más y encontraron una casa abierta.

-Creo que es aquí ¿Listo?

-Sí- afirmó el rubio sonriendo entrando a esa bonita casa.

-Es enorme.

-Es muy linda, a Phichit debe irle bien- sonreía Yuri mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde está el corredor de bienes raíces?- se cuestionó el kazajo subiendo las escaleras para buscarlo mientras Yuri se paseaba por el lugar sin notar lo que sucedía a sus espaldas, literalmente.

Aunque lo notó en el momento que sobre la chimenea estaba una foto de Michele con su prometido Minami.

-Pero si es…

-¡Yuri!

-¡Michele!- gritó en cuanto escuchó a su ex novio detrás de él con un par de bolsas de supermercado y el pánico en su rostro.

-¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa?

-La puerta estaba abierta y supuse que era la casa en venta.

-No, ésta es mi casa. Estás mi casa, Yuri- aclaró el italiano ahora con molestia mientras Yuri sólo quería que la tierra se lo tragase.

-Oh, bueno, es que mi prometido Pierre y yo estamos buscando una casa para cuando regrese del Polo Norte- se excusó el rubio caminando lentamente hacia la entrada.

-Sí, genial, ahora ¿Me podrías regresar la fotografía?

-Oh… sí, lo siento- se disculpó el ruso dejando la fotografía en la mesita de la entrada y saliendo de la casa rápidamente, escuchándose enseguida el sonido del agua yéndose por el escusado y Otabek bajando las escaleras a gran velocidad para salir de ahí.


	9. Error tras error

-Oh, dios, ese era el asqueroso Mickey- dijo Yuri una vez fuera de la casa, Otabek lo miró extrañado.

-No lucía asqueroso.

-Lo era cuando salía con él- rezongó el rubio girándose para buscar la dichosa casa de Chulanont.

-Tienes mala suerte con los hombres, esa es la verdad- Yuri no le prestó atención ya que había encontrado a Phichit, justo ahora salía de la casa vecina de Michele.

-Ahí está Phichit, vaya, se ve muy bien para estar divorciándose- susurró más para sí, Otabek frunció el ceño mirando hacia donde el rubio, encontrando a un hombre de piel morena y cabello oscuro saliendo de la casa junto a ellos.

-Quizá por eso luce bien.

-Ok, yo puedo encargarme ahora- sonrió Yuri empujando a Otabek dándole a entender que se fuera.

-No me empujes- replicó el kazajo empujándolo de vuelta comenzando así una pelea de manotazos.

-Vete.

-No me empujes

-¡Vete!- gritó Yuri golpeándolo levemente en el brazo llamando la atención de Phichit.

-¿Yuri Plisetsky? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó el sonriente tailandés acercándose a ellos.

-Phichit, no puedo creerlo, qué gusto- sonrió Yuri fingiendo sorpresa mientras Otabek estaba por soltarse a reír.

-Es magnífico verte.

-Sí que lo es- decía el kazajo haciéndose notar haciendo que Yuri rodara los ojos.

-Phichit, él es mi vecino Otabek Altin, pero ya se tiene que ir.

-No, no tengo que irme- dijo el kazajo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Es un placer, Phichit Chulanont- saludó el moreno bastante amable estrechando la mano del kazajo.

-Lárgate, Otabek.

-Vaya, Yuri, ¿Te veías así de bien cuando salíamos?- dijo Phichit mirándolo maravillado.

-No, tenía el cabello demasiado corto.

-Y ahora parece una chica- se burlaba Otabek sin inmutar a Phichit quien seguía mirando al rubio bastante asombrado.

-Oye, están mostrando mi casa y tengo que irme por una hora o algo así, ¿Quieres beber algo?

-Sí, genial- aceptó para después mirar al kazajo -Nos vemos Otabek- se despidió dejando a un sonriente kazajo que avecinaba el fracaso por alguna razón.

\---------------------------

-Quita a Phichit de la lista ¡Ahora!- gritaba Yuri llegando a su apartamento donde Otabek lo esperaba.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Estaba casado con mi ex jefe, es de quien se está divorciando, ¡Es la expareja de Chris Giacometti! Maldito idiota, jamás lo mencionó.

-¿Qué? bueno, sólo decía que estaba separándose, pero no sabía de quién- Yuri resopló dejándose caer en el sofá junto a Otabek.

-Lo entiendo, Chris es un idiota, pero no puedo salir con él después de haberme acostado con su esposo, es una increíble persona.

-¿Y qué sucedió?

-Salí huyendo, ni siquiera supe qué le dije en cuanto escuché el nombre de Chris, balbuceaba estupideces igual que un Muppet.

-Me gustan los Muppets.

-¿A quién más tenemos?- Otabek sonrió levántandolo del sofá para llevarlo a la terraza, ahí podían pensar mejor.

\--------------------

Ordenaron pizza y subieron un par de cervezas, el lugar era asombroso, lleno de luces, un sofá y una vista excelente.

-Pensé que no podíamos subir aquí ¿No viste el memo?

-Yo envié ese memo- sonrió Otabek mordiendo su pizza haciendo que Yuri negara sonriendo.

-Qué audaz.

-Subía demasiada gente y no podía hacer mi música.

-¿Qué clase de música?

-Ya lo dijiste, tengo mi mezcladora. Me gusta la música electrónica- Yuri asintió, no era su preferida, pero no la odiaba. Tomó otro pedazo de pizza y se sentó junto al kazajo.

-Una amiga de mi madre busca un músico para los diez años de su hijo.

-No, no soy el tipo que toca en esos eventos, no es lo mío.

-¿El tipo que gana dinero?- preguntó el rubio con sarcasmo.

-No hablemos más de eso, nos quedan diez más, ¿Emil Nekola? Preguntaste por él, ahora es médico, urólogo- dijo cambiando el tema.

-Suena bien ¿Dónde está?

-Por lo que sé, reside en República Checa.

-Está demasiado lejos ¿Quién más?

-Guang Hong Ji, el chico que dijiste que amaba los peluches.

-No quiero salir con él ¿Dónde está JJ?- la paciencia de Yuri se terminaba, prefería salir con Jean, saber que todo estaba mal entre ellos y salir de la duda.

-Está en África, dirige la fundación filantrópica de su familia y construye una escuela ahí- los ojos de Yuri se iluminaron en cuanto escuchó aquello. Jean era tan perfecto como siempre, se acercó para ver de reojo lo que Otabek tenía en sus manos viendo sólo una foto de él, era tan apuesto, con ese cabello oscuro y rebelde, su piel blanca que combinaba perfecto con sus hermosos ojos grises, era todo un sueño.

-¿Volverá algún día?

-Eventualmente, pero por ahora tenemos a Guang.

-Genial- dijo Yuri con ironía dándole un trago a su cerveza.

-Te agradará, estoy seguro.

-Y que lo digas, por cierto, gracias por tu trabajo, de verdad lo aprecio- sonrió Yuri sinceramente mirando al kazajo a su lado quien ladeó el rostro mirándolo con media sonrisa.

-¿Lo haces? Porque a veces no lo parece.

-¿En serio?- Yuri se acercó hasta él para darle un abrazo, algo que el mayor aprovechó para colocar su mano en el trasero del rubio -¿Qué haces?

-Sólo trato de terminar la velada con sexo- Yuri se separó enseguida resoplando, pero no estaba sorprendido.

-¿No puedes salir con alguien sin acostarte con él?

-Puedo, pero no es divertido.

-No estás en mi lista- sonrió Yuri levantándose enseguida, no sin antes enviarle un beso a Otabek soplándolo en su mano. El kazajo hizo ademán de tomarlo y colocarlo en su bolsa.

-Descansa, y mantén tu pene dentro de tu pantalón.

-¿Del tuyo?

-Adiós, Altin- sonrió Yuri bajando de la terraza dejando al kazajo con una enorme sonrisa.


	10. Marionetas + Dramas

-¿Por qué estamos en un parque?- preguntaba Yuri llegando a donde el kazajo lo había citado, quien lo esperaba sentado junto a un pequeño niño de cabello rubio.

-Porque es una función infantil de títeres, veremos a Guang.

-Te dije que no quería verlo y ¿Quién es el niño?- rezongó el rubio sentándose a su lado sobre la manta en la que estaban.

-Me lo robé- Yuri lo miró desconcertado –Es mi sobrino, Lucian, mi hermana me lo prestó ya que sin él no podemos entrar.

Sonrió el kazajo desperezándose sobre la manta mientras Yuri miraba al tierno niño que los acompañaba. Había acudido ahí tras el texto que el kazajo le había enviado por la mañana.

-El idiota se acostó conmigo y después preguntó por Víktor, pero quizá algo bueno salga de esto- dijo alzándose de hombros y ofreciéndole su mano al pequeño -Ven Lucian.

El pequeño tomó su mano para acercarse, ya que la función había terminado y el pequeño se moría por conocer al genio tras las marionetas…o eso diría.

-¿Guang Hong Ji?- se acercó Yuri saludando a su acostón de hace tantos años. Lucía tan diferente ahora, sin el acné y los estúpidos frenos.

-¿Yuri? Vaya, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy cuidando al hijo de un amigo- sonrió señalando a Lucian.

-¡Genial! Así que ¿Viste el mágico show?

-Sí, les encanta a los niños- fingió mirando a Lucian tocar todas esas marionetas de peluche.

-¿Cómo está Víktor?- dijo Guang haciendo que Yuri frunciera los labios y asintiera.

-Yo estoy bien Guang, gracias y Víktor está por casarse.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, con un chico genial y es japonés, ¿Sabes? Debo irme, creo que Lucian quiere matar a esa marioneta que se parece a Víktor- Yuri tomando al niño para alejarlo de una marioneta que en efecto, era igual a Víktor. Guang vio aquello con terror tomándola con gran afecto mirando cómo se alejaban.

-No puedo creer que durmiera con ese tipo- se quejó el rubio en cuanto llegó con el kazajo quien lo miraba con una sonrisa aunque esta desapareció enseguida.

-¿Dónde está Lucian?

-Este es Lucian- dijo alzando la mano del pequeño.

-No, no lo es- negó el kazajo al ver a ese otro niño rubio. Yuri miró al pequeño para después tomarlo de los brazos.

-¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿No te enseñaron a no irte con extraños?- le regaño mirando al niño que parecía confundido, pero no asustado.

-¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! ¿No notaste que tenías un ser humano diferente?- soltó Otabek ésta vez algo molesto.

-Yo…

-¡Lucian!- gritó Otabek saliendo disparado para buscar a su perdidizo sobrino.

-Bien ¿Cómo es tu madre?- dijo Yuri agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de ese otro niño.

\-----------------------

-No te compraré más comida hasta que encuentres a JJ- dijo Yuri pagando por un helado para Otabek y otro para el verdadero Lucian el cual no había sido tan díficil de encontrar, justo con Guang.

-Si era tan perfecto ¿Por qué no funcionó la primera vez?

-Amm… pactamos perder la virginidad juntos, pero JJ se fue a Canadá y yo rompí con el pacto.

-¿Con quién? ¿Quién de los veinte era mejor que JJ?- preguntó Otabek con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo encontraste- dijo Yuri sonriendo con un leve sonrojo, enseguida, el kazajo lo miró con una sonrisa enorme llena de asombro.

-¿Guang? ¿Perdiste la virginidad con el titiritero adicto a los peluches?- Yuri asintió resignado.

-Lo sé, lo sé, me dió lastima y estábamos en proceso de experimentación- se excusó mientras Otabek se partía de la risa.

-Ay, Yuri, eso es impresionante, te subestimé, ahora eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

-¿Mi sentido del humor sexual? ¿O de mi constante humillación?- preguntó el rubio sonriendo haciendo reír de nuevo al kazajo.

\------------------------------

Esa tarde tenía una cita con Víktor, lo había invitado a comers¡. Seguro estaba a punto del colapso y necesitaba estabilidad.

-Hola.

-Hola, Yuri, nos acompañará mamá y por favor, no te vayas- dijo Víktor saludándolo en cuanto el rubio se sentó frente a él.

-No puedo ver a mamá, no planché mi camisa- dijo Yuri con terror.

-No se ve, luces bien.

-¿No les has dicho que Yakov vendrá a tu boda?

-No.

-¿Y por eso estoy aquí?

-Sí- Yuri resopló mirándolo con desdén.

-¿Y mi camisa luce bien?

-No- aceptó para después tomar su mano -Yuri, no puedo decírselo solo, Yuuri quería venir pero sé que contigo aquí será más fácil.

-Bien, pásame la mantequilla- asintió dándose por vencido y tomando uno de los panes del centro, comía por los nervios.

-Hola, mamá- saludó Víktor con cierto nerviosismo.

-Hola, mis niños- saludó Lilia besando las mejillas de ambos, sólo que con Yuri, se detuvo para ver su camisa y hacer una mueca.

-Hola, mamá.

-Llamó el banquetero ¿Tu novio Seung es un vegetariano muy estricto, cielo? ¿Podría cenar un poco de pollo por una vez?

-Seung no vendrá, terminaron- soltó Víktor.

-¡Víktor!

-¿Qué? Otra vez, no, Yuri- dijo Lilia rodando los ojos.

-Yakov vendrá a la boda- dijo Yuri atacando a su hermano.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Yuri!- fue el turno de Víktor de gritarle a su hermano para después pasarse una mano por el cabello recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de Lilia.

-Víktor, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

-No te estoy haciendo nada, mamá.

-Sólo hacer imposible el que yo asista a tu boda- dijo la mujer con la voz quebrada por el enojo.

-¿No vas a ir a mi boda?

-Si va tu padre, no.

-¿Puede venir el mío?- decía Yuri sonriendo con burla recibiendo ahora dos miradas inquisitorias.

-Yakov puede venir sólo si es acompañante de Yuri, estoy seguro de que la pasarán muy bien- aceptó Lilia y con eso finalizaron la plática de la boda para disponerse a comer y hablar los arreglos de la boda.

-Adiós, mamá- se despidieron viendo como su madre se subía a su auto.

-Tienes que arreglar esto- dijo Víktor en cuanto su madre estuvo lejos.

-Lo haré cuando vuelva- dijo el menor girándose para ir hacia su casa.

-¿A dónde irás?

-República Checa- el platinado lo miró con el ceño fruncido -Iré a hacerme un estudio de la próstata.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Te acuerdas de Emil Nekola?

-¿El que vomitó en nuestro lavavajillas en aquella fiesta?

-Sí, ahora es urólogo.

-Pero eso está muy lejos, Yuri.

-Sí, lo sé pero no he tenido suerte con los demás- Víktor negó sin apoyar sus locuras-Se me acaba el tiempo, el dinero y se acerca la disfunción eréctil.

-Estás exagerando, Yuri, además ¿Buscar a tus exnovios es más importante que ayudarme con mi boda?

-Sé qué te parece tonto, pero es importante, Víktor, siento que todos avanzan con sus vidas menos yo.

-Yuri, estoy a favor de avanzar, pero esta búsqueda parece una locura.

-Víktor, si no le hubieses dado otra oportunidad a Yuuri no te estarías casando, además necesito ese estudio, cuídate hermano.

Sonrió el rubio girándose para tomar el camino a casa, ordenar sus papeles, maletas y salir de Rusia a encontrar al amor de su vida…o eso creía.


	11. ¡Shame!

Después de un vuelo de bastantes horas, Yuri llegaba a República Checa para su estúpido estudio, lo que no sabía es que era demasiado joven para eso.

-Lo siento, pero el estudio de próstata es a partir de los 45 años, joven- dijo la recepcionista en cuanto llegó al consultorio de Emil Nekola.

-Oh, sí, claro que lo sé, pero… tengo una infección- soltó pensando en una buena mentira -Tengo pus y… algo verde en el… pene, creo que ya está algo negro- dijo Yuri con una mueca de dolor haciendo que la joven lo mirara preocupada. 

-Enseguida.

En unos minutos estaba dentro del consultorio colocándose una rasposa bata de plástico dejando su ropa interior a la vista, unos ajustados y pequeños slip negros que había llevado para la ocasión, quizá funcionaría.

-Hola, Yuri- saludó el doctor Nekola entrando a la sala de exploración con una tableta en la mano sin mirar al rubi, quien se quedó impactado al ver a Emil, ahora lucía tan apuesto y con clase.

-¿Emil? ¡Oh, por Dios! Eres tú- dijo Yuri fingiendo sorpresa. Emil lo miró con el ceño fruncido para después sonreírle confundido.

-Hola…tú. Súbete a la cama de exploración- indicó sin prestarle la más mínima atención mientras el rubio se sentaba mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Soy Yuri, Yuri Plisetsky- sonreía mirando como Emil se movía por el lugar para lavar sus manos.

-Ah, sí… del gimnasio.

-No.

-¿De la fiesta de cumpleaños de Evan?- preguntaba el hombre de cabellera y barba castaña mientras Yuri poco a poco desvanecía su sonrisa.

-Fuimos juntos a la secundaria- y Emil seguía mirándolo sin reconocerlo.

-Eh…no.

-Salimos juntos- soltó entre dientes ya algo cabreado.

-Vaya ¿Qué te parece? Seguro eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora, levanta la bata para ver el problema que tienes.

Sonrió mientras Yuri rodaba los ojos y tomaba la bata para mostrarle su tierna intimidad sin nada de lo que había dicho.

-¡Ah! Yuri- sonrió Emil después de mirar su entrepierna para después sonreírle, reconociéndolo.

\-------------------------

-¡Me reconoció por mi pene!- gritaba Yuri subiendo las escaleras para encontrarse con Otabek, un recorrido que ya era costumbre después de sus citas.

-Puedo echarle un vistazo si quieres- dijo Otabek sonriéndole con picardía.

-Usé la mitad de mis ahorros para esto- se quejó llegando hasta él -Borra a ese idiota de la lista, es más, ¡Borra la tonta lista! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Desempleado y gastando mi dinero en buscar a estos idiotas que ya terminaron conmigo una vez. Tal vez deba olvidar esto.

-Qué lástima porque encontré a Mila Babicheva- soltó el kazajo haciendo que Yuri lo mirara con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sigue hablando.

-Está aquí, en Rusia y es asistente del senador.

-Mila me gustaba, tenía una hermosa vagina, quizá funcioné con ella.

-¿No eres gay?

-Ahora soy bisexual- dijo sonriendo -Lo malo es que no tengo nada tan fino para usar como esposo de alguien de la política, es eso o nada.

-Puedo prestarte nada en mi departamento- Yuri rodó ojos y negó.

-Seguro tengo algo por ahí, algo horrible que me regaló mi madre.

\-----------------------------

-Estoy cerca de tu calle y tengo que hacer popo- decía Víktor al teléfono.

-Entra, estaré en casa en diez minutos- dijo Yuri.

Había salido a comprar un blazer para ese conjunto que había elegido, por suerte aún conservaba algo de lo que su madre le había obsequiado.

Diez minutos después llegaba a su departamento sólo para encontrarse la bochornosa escena de Víktor sentado en su sillón con Otabek a un lado.

Desnudo.

Con una guitarra sobre sus muslos.

-Hola- soltó Víktor abochornado.

-Dios, dime que no estás desnudo sentado junto a mi hermano- Otabek le sonrió alzando la guitarra para mostrar que llevaba puesta su ropa interior.

-Por fortuna, no le gusta tocar desnudo, la guitarra le enfría el pene- decía Víktor dándole a conocer a Yuri que ya había platicado con el kazajo.

-Bien, ya se conocieron- dijo alzándose de hombros -Oye Víktor, ¿Recuerdas a Mila? Otabek la encontró aquí en Rusia, así que iré a verla mañana por la mañana usando esto- decía emocionado mostrando el nuevo saco azul que había comprado recibiendo unas aburridas expresiones de sus visitas.

-¿Por qué vas formal?- decía Otabek mirando aquello extrañado.

-¿No tienes una entrevista mañana?- preguntaba Víktor recordándole aquello al rubio.

-Eso es para lo que sirve la ropa formal, para una aburrida entrevista y para un encuentro accidental con mi futura esposa.

-¿Has intentado vender las extrañas esculturas que haces o…patinar?

-No, él necesita un trabajo de verdad- rezongó Víktor recibiendo una mirada extraña de Otabek, esas esculturas eran buenas.

-Sólo es un pasatiempo, Otabek- resopló Yuri yendo hasta la cocina para sacar un poco de leche.

-Deberías intentarlo, son increíbles, no cualquiera puede hacer eso- continuó el kazajo recibiendo una mirada de desdén del platinado.

-Disculpa ¿Nos podrías dar algo de privacidad a mi hermano y a mí? Por favor.

-Necesita hacer popo- aclaró Yuri haciendo que el mayor se ofendiera.

-¡Yuri!

-¿Aún no se va tu amigo?- preguntó a Otabek.

-No, creo que le gusta dormir hasta tarde- decía el kazajo demasiado cómodo incomodando a Víktor.

-Espera ¿Te escondes aquí porque hay un chico en tu departamento?

-Yep- dijo comenzando a afinar su guitarra.

-Se acabó, iré a la pastelería- soltó el platinado con molestia saliendo del departamento de Yuri, quien miró sin importancia, alzó las cejas y se acercó a Otabek.

-Muy bien, las llaves- Otabek entendió aquello por lo que le arrojó al rubio las llaves de su departamento, Yuri las tomó para ir a su departamento y en cuanto entró vio a un chico de cabello rubio sobre el comedor, desnudo.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- preguntó Yuri mirándolo con fingida molestia mientras el chico se bajaba de la mesa sin saber qué decir.

-Likian.

-¡¿Acaso Otabek no te dijo que estaba comprometido?!- gritó Yuri con la voz entrecortada, fingiendo que estaba a punto del llanto.

-No, lo siento tanto, cuando le dije que yo estaba comprometido, él no dijo nada- decía el joven con cierta inocencia…o estupidez.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- comenzó Yuri arrojándose al suelo asustando al pobre chico quien comenzó a tomar sus cosas para salir de ahí.

Una vez que escuchó la puerta cerrarse, se levantó y le envió un texto a Otabek diciéndole que el lugar estaba libre. En segundos, el kazajo se apareció por su casa, principalmente para colocarse algo de ropa en lo que Yuri sacaba una barra de proteína de su alacena.

-¿No serías más fácil que durmieras en los apartamentos de ellos y salieras en la mañana como un hombre normal?

-No, una vez me quedé en una relación por la foto que él tenía en su mesa de noche, de cuando cumplió siete disfrazado de pirata, así que me costó dejarlo y duré con él un mes. Fue horrible.

-¿Y? eso es extraño Otabek- decía bastante confundido, pero yendo hasta el kazajo quien comenzaba a hacer su cama para ayudarlo.

-Pues que cada vez que quería romper con él, recordaba esa foto, se veía tan lindo e inocente y no podía romperle el corazón a ese niño pirata.

-¿No es más fácil acostarte con ellos y no volverles a llamar? Como un asesino serial.

-Supongo que sí- dijo después de unos segundos reconsiderando aquello demostrándole a Yuri que no era muy inteligente en los temas de la conquista.


	12. Muñeca

Yuri se encontraba ahora cerca de la Biblioteca del Estado Ruso, ahí era donde se encontraría accidentalmente con Mila y fingiría ser asistente de algún trabajador, aunque lo cierto era que aún no tenía pensando qué decir.

-Según lo que leo, Mila está ahí todo el día.

-Espera, se me durmió el pie en el subterráneo. Me hormiguea- se quejaba Yuri cojeando mientras escuchaba a Otabek por el celular.

-Golpéala- dijo el kazajo sonriendo. Se encontraba dándose un baño de espuma y bebiendo un poco de vino con el auricular en el oído derecho.

-¿En serio?- Yuri comenzó a golpearla provocándose un dolor terrible –Idiota, no funciona- dijo cojeando aún más -Por cierto ¿Qué es ese ruido?

-Nada, oye, no sabía que te gustaba tanto Lady Gaga.

-¿Sabes? Ver la lista de reproducción de alguien es como ver su diario- soltó el rubio sintiendo una vibración en su celular, lo miró sólo para encontrar una foto de Otabek cubierto de espuma y mostrando su reproductor de música -Esa es mi bañera, sal de ahí, tonto- sonrió para después cortar la llamada. Negó con una sonrisa mirando la imagen y estaba en concentrado en ello que no se fijó por donde caminaba hasta que tropezó con alguien.

-Oh, lo siento, yo…

-¿Yuri?

-Michele- soltó mirando al castaño con sorpresa mientras este de dedicaba una mirada algo despectiva.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Visitando a mi novio- dijo rápidamente.

-¿Tu novio el que estaba en el Polo Norte?

-Sí… Pierre regresó- dijo dando el primer nombre que se le ocurrió.

-¿Así que Pierre está en la Biblioteca cuando yo tengo una conferencia?

-Sí, es un gran lector- sonrió incómodo deseando salir de ahí.

-Qué coincidencia.

-Qué locura ¿No lo crees?

-Sí, eso es. Adiós- se despidió Michele alejándose del rubio quien le sonrió forzosamente, ese tipo era tan inoportuno.

Entró al lugar con algo de nerviosismo por ver a Mila, recordaba que en su época de preparatoria habían salido un par de meses, ella siempre hablaba de política y cosas que Yuri poco comprendía, lo cierto es que había salido con ella por petición de su madre, no le desagradaba y el sexo era bueno, pero en ese entonces no era lo suyo, esperaba que ahora sí.

La biblioteca era un lugar enorme, pero no tardó en encontrar a la joven pelirroja más bella que había conocido, estaba sentada en una mesa sola.

-¿Mila?

-¡Yuri!- gritó la joven en cuanto el rubio se acercó a ella, los demás los miraron un poco molestos por el ruido, ella sólo sonrió y se levantó para saludar a su querido ex novio.

\-----------------------

-¡Oh, por Dios! me invitó a una fiesta- decía Yuri al teléfono hablando desde el hotel más cercano al Gran Palacio de Kremlin, donde sería esa exclusiva reunión.

-¿Te dejó en el hotel y no te pidió sexo de reencuentro? Debes ser malo.

-No lo soy, pero seguro no quiere verse como una chica fácil, ella es diferente, es la mujer que le gustaría a mi madre.

-Seguro fue porque ibas formal- decía Otabek mientras Yuri tenía en bata de baño después de una ducha relajante y se arrojaba sobre la cama.

-Lo que sucede es que soy un caballero, tú no podrías reconocerlo aunque esté frente a ti -Otabek soltó una carcajada -La puerta llama, debo colgar.

Finalizó Yuri cortando la llamada yendo hasta la puerta, no había pedido nada a la habitación pero seguro era Mila buscando sexo. Y sí, era Mila, con una enorme caja en sus manos con un moño de regalo y la angustia en el rostro.

-Yuri, debes ayudarme.

-¿Estás bien? Pasa- le dijo el rubio dejándola entrar a su habitación. La pelirroja entró dejando la caja en la cama y tomándose las manos nerviosamente.

-Yuri, mi pareja no podrá venir ésta noche, necesito que tú seas quien me acompañe _\- ¿Pareja? ¿Acaso no sería él?_ Pensó Yuri mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, pero una sonrisa.

-Claro, Mila, por eso estoy aquí.

-No, Yuri, no entiendes- dijo la joven mirándolo con determinación -Soy asistente del senador y es obvio que busco un lugar dentro de esas filas, sería la primera senadora representante de la comunidad gay.

-Espera ¿Qué?

-Soy gay, Yuri, soy lesbiana- el rubio la miró sin expresión -Y mi prometida tuvo un percance con su vuelo, no podrá llegar y esto es importante, debo presentarme la joven política que busca un lugar en el senado.

Yuri no cabía en su impresión, era bastante obvio que jamás le iba a revelar a Mila que él había dormido con hombres, pero esto era diferente.

-Mila, yo…

-Sé que es una locura, pero, Yuri, ¿Puedes hacerlo por los viejos tiempos?- el rubio resopló sentándose en la cama junto a ella.

-Tú eres lesbiana y yo me convertí en gay- Mila lo miró sorprendida -La verdad es que estoy buscando a mis ex parejas para saber si puede funcionar con una de ellas antes de quedarme solo y viejo.

-Lo supe desde que te vi- sonrió Mila tomando la mano de Yuri quien le sonrió.

-Lo haré por los viejos tiempos ¿Qué ibas a hacer sin mí?

-Decirle a una chica cualquiera y pagarle, pero nadie es tan linda como tú- dijo la joven haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga.

Mila había terminado con Yuri porque había descubierto que le atraían las mujeres, Yuri le había atraído por su imagen andrógina, pero no tenía lo que a ella le gustaba.

-Bien ¿Quieres ver el vestido? Gea es idéntica a ti, hasta debe ser de tu talla- decía emocionada para después mirarlo con una sonrisa repleta de ternura -Agradezco que me buscaras, Yuri.

La pelirroja lo abrazó mientras él se alzaba de hombros mentalmente, no funcionaría con Mila, pero al menos no se había convertido en una idiota como todos los demás.

\----------------------

Después de una llamada a Otabek, escucharlo riéndose por más de un minuto y colgar la llamada, estaba siendo maquillado y peinado por Mila.

-Compré este vestido de última hora- decía la pelirroja mirando como es que lucía en Yuri, después de haberle puesto una faja para enmarcar su cintura.

-No puedo respirar y es obvio que no tengo pechos- se quejaba Yuri mirándose al espejo ahora con una figura femenina.

-Ella tampoco, cielo- decía la joven mirándolo a través del espejo -Luces increíble, has pensando en…

-No, y nadie sabrá de esto. No sé por qué hago esto, uso una faja, Mila- dijo Yuri torciendo el gesto y mirándose en el espejo admirando que realmente lucía muy bien.

-Tendrás noticias de mi cuando sea senadora, te daré trabajo. Te lo prometo- le dijo la joven besando su mejilla y sonriéndole por el espejo. Yuri le había contado brevemente que ahora estaba desempleado.

-Bien, sólo falta tu vestido.

-Y créeme, cielo, nadie te notará con lo que llevaré puesto.

\---------------------

Una vez listos, fueron a la fiesta y llegaron tomados de la mano, era claro que todos miraban a Mila pero también a Yuri. Lucía tan bien con ese maquillaje y peinado, sonrió cuanto pudo ya que en realidad le costaba respirar y caminar, por suerte, Mila no lo obligó a usar tacones, el vestido era bastante largo para tapar sus pies.

Saludaron a muchas personas, Yuri fue presentado como Gea y después de unos tragos con personas importantes y no hablar más que monosílabos, fueron hasta un pequeño pasillo en donde la pelirroja lo abrazó efusivamente.

-No puedo creer que el Senador Ivan platicara con nosotros por quince minutos, ahora quiere escuchar mis ideas, Yuri.

-Su esposa quiere llevarme a comer pudín, tienes que decirle eso a Gea. Felicidades, Mila, lo lograste.

-No sin ti, Yuri, gracias, te juro que sabrás pronto de mí, esto ha sido fenomenal- el rubio le sonrió resoplando, esa faja lo estaba matando.

Un par de horas después, volvía a su hotel, Mila era una excelente persona, hubiese funcionado si ambos fueran heterosexuales, pero eso no sucedería.

Llegó a su hotel algo cansado por el bullicio de toda esa gente poderosa, abrió su puerta encontrándose con el sonido de una voz.

-Espera… no te muevas- Yuri encendió la luz viendo a Otabek moverse por el lugar, alcanzó a ver que sobre la mesa había una pizza encima y un par de cervezas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? no estoy tan deprimido para dormir contigo- dijo con una enorme sonrisa, le agradaba ver al kazajo.

-Luces genial, te queda ser una chica- sonrió Otabek llegando hasta él con una chaqueta, pantalones y una playera que había sacado de su armario. Yuri sonrió rodando los ojos quitandose los zapatos formales y tomando los zapatos deportivos, no sin antes arrojarle uno al kazajo justo en el vientre haciéndolo reír.

Esa noche apenas comenzaba.


	13. La mejor persona

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Muero de hambre- sonrió el rubio –Pero primero debo quitarme esto o moriré asfixiado.

Yuri se giró señalándole a Otabek que lo ayudara con el cierre del vestido, quien lo bajó cuidadosamente admirando la blanca y tersa espalda del rubio, preguntándose _¿Qué se sentiría tocarla?_ O _¿Besarla?_

-¿Otabek?

-¡Traes faja!- gritó regresando a la realidad sabiendo que se había tardado más de la cuenta y disfrazando su bochorno con la burla.

-Sí, idiota ¿Creías que tenía cintura?- chistó Yuri alejándose hacia el baño para poder cambiarse, el kazajo lo miró yéndose con un ligero sonrojo y dándose una patada mental, debía de dejar de pensar en Yuri como venía haciéndolo desde hacía días.

Unos minutos después, el rubio aparecía con el rostro limpio y cepillándose el cabello, volvía a ser él y así era como lo prefería Otabek.

-Oye, encontré a Julian, de la universidad, sólo que ahora es Julie y luce hermosa- reía Otabek una vez sentados en la mesa comiendo la deliciosa pizza de cuatro quesos.

-¿Sabes? No hubiese funcionado con Mila aunque no fuese gay, ella necesita un caballero a su lado con toda esa gente a su alrededor y yo no lo soy.

-Eres un caballero, todo un hombre, eres veinte veces mejor que uno- decía Otabek con sinceridad mientras Yuri se engullía un pedazo de pizza y le sonreía con la boca llena.

-Gracias por el cumplido.

-Por cierto, tengo un par de sorpresas para ti y una está en tu casa, la verás cuando volvamos- decía bebiendo un poco de su cerveza, Yuri le sonrió, pero ésta vez con algo de pesar. Hasta ahora no había pensado en una de las dos razones por las que estaba haciendo toda esa odisea.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… en realidad no- resopló -Iré solo a la boda de mi hermano y…

-Yo voy contigo.

-¿Lo harías?- la voz del ruso se escuchó más como sorpresa que de alivio.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no?

-Bien, gracias, te lo agradeceré mucho- sonrió sinceramente mientras Otabek alzaba su cerveza para chocarla con la del rubio.

Después de cenar, Yuri dejó el vestido que Mila le había comprado con una nota de despedida y esperando volverse a ver.

_“Serás una increíble senadora, siempre supe que llegarías lejos. Saluda a Gea de mi parte, aún tienes buenos gustos._

_Besos. YP”_

Salieron del hotel dispuestos a ir a la primera sorpresa que Otabek tenía preparado para él. Yuri no sabía porque el kazajo hacía todo eso, quizá sentía un poco de lástima por él y sus fracaso amorosoa, seguro después le regalaría un gato.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?- susurró en cuanto entraron clandestinamente a la pista de patinaje, todo estaba oscuro, pero conocía muy bien ese lugar.

-No porque esté oscuro tienes que susurrar- dijo Otabek jalando un interruptor que encendía las luces del centro de la pista.

-Esto es ilegal.

-Sí, pero un tiempo entrené hockey y aprovechaba el tiempo, robé una llave maestra antes de irme ¿Has estado aquí?

-Sí, un par de veces, con mi abuelo- dijo con nostalgia, pero con una sonrisa mirando a su alrededor, recordando.

-Toma- sonrió Otabek dándole sus patines.

-Esto se llama allanamiento- dijo Yuri aceptándolos con una sonrisa.

-Yo lo llamo pedir prestado- sonrió Otabek tomando su par de patines, lucían algo desgastados, pero servían.

-Hockey ¿Ah?- preguntó Yuri sentándose en una de las bancas para colocarse los patines, Otabek se alzó de hombros restándole importancia.

-A veces no quería espiar personas y venía aquí después del trabajo, unos amigos y yo teníamos un pequeño equipo, nada importante.

-Yo venía aquí con mi abuelo cuando mis padres estaban divorciándose, cuando él murió dejé de hacerlo.

Otabek lo miró frunciendo los labios, pero Yuri sonrió alzándose de hombros y levantándose de la banca una vez listo. Fue hasta la pista sintiendo el hielo debajo de él después de tanto tiempo, era una sensación casi gloriosa.

-¿Qué te parece si ponemos algo de música?- el kazajo sacó su celular para poner una estruendosa canción llamada _Welcome to the Madness_.

-Adoro esa canción- soltó Yuri comenzando a danzar por el hielo, haciendo piruetas y saltos por todos lados. Otabek lo acompañaba a su lado sin interrumpir la burbuja en la que ahora se encontraba.

El rubio sonreía, cerraba los ojos de vez en vez disfrutando el aire sobre su rostro, los músculos estirándose y contrayéndose en cada vuelta, cada pirueta aprendida hacía años. Esa libertad que el hielo le había brindado, ese olvido de no estar en su casa cuando sus padres discutían, el rostro de abuelo sonriéndole desde las gradas, apoyándolo siempre. Todo vino a él.

-Gracias- jadeó Yuri una vez terminada la canción, era suficiente por ese día, Otabek, quien estaba también un poco cansado por seguirle el paso, le sonrió pasando un brazo por sus hombros y acercándolo para darle un corto abrazo.

\-----------------------

-Qué bueno que eres DJ, no tienes mucha resistencia en el patinaje- reía Yuri mientras caminaban hacia su departamento.

-Tú deberías vivir de eso, eres bueno.

-Tú también eres bueno en muchas cosas, deberías intentar con ser un gigoló- Yuri se burló con una sonrisa ladina, Otabek lo miró rodando los ojos para después comenzar a hacerle cosquillas -¡Basta!- Otabek rió para después alejarse o si no lo golpearía.

-Toco en algunos bares, eso me agrada, tocar mi propia música- dijo una vez más tranquilos.

-Suena casi poético, quisiera hacer lo mismo, odiaba mi trabajo.

-¿Qué te gusta?- Yuri entrecerró pensando, no quería decir lo que estaba a punto de revelar pero _¿Qué más daba?_

-Patinar y hacer esas esculturas extrañas de arcilla, pero no ganaré dinero con ninguna de esas cosas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Nunca lo has intentado.

-Nunca he intentado saltar a aguas radioactivas y eso no quiere decir que sea una buena idea- reía Yuri negando.

-Inténtalo, no pierdes nada, estaré para ayudarte.

-Deberías poner una oficina de ayuda personal- dijo el rubio sonriéndole mientras Otabek le devolvía la sonrisa.

\------------------------

Llegaron al departamento de Yuri, sólo que el kazajo le pidió entrar primero para darle la segunda sorpresa de la noche.

-Cierra los ojos- el rubio lo hizo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Se podía esperar lo que fuese de Otabek Altin. Unos segundos después de escuchar algunos pasos y ruidos extraños, el kazajo se colocó a su lado, susurrándole -Ábrelos- Yuri quedó fascinado en cuanto sus ojos se abrieron.

Había redes de luz que que iluminaban sus esculturas, las cuales tenía por doquier en pequeños pedestales y ahora estaban alumbrados resaltando cada detalle.

Otabek Altin era la mejor persona que había conocido.


	14. Uno antes de ti

-Esto es impresionante, gracias- sonreía Yuri acercándose a cada una de sus obras, todo parecía resaltar más con esas luces.

-Mi cableado es algo malo, si enciendes las luces se fundirá el foco de tu baño- sonreía Otabek apagándolas para que Yuri pudiese encender las luces.

-No importa, es genial, gracias- dijo acercándose al kazajo para estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Otabek colocó su rostro cerca del cuello de Yuri, inhalando su fresco aroma, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y su cabello.

Se separaron sólo para mirarse y sonreír, Yuri se sonrojó ante la intensa mirada que el kazajo, ninguno de los dos podía negar que se deseaban, no a estas alturas.

Otabek se acercó lentamente para besar la mejilla de Yuri, el rubio cerró los ojos sintiendo la tibieza del kazajo sobre su piel, después besó la comisura de sus labios deteniéndose en ese lugar unos segundos mientras sus manos se colaban en su cintura.

Unos segundos después se besaban con pasión y necesidad.

Caminaron hasta la habitación continuando con los besos que poco a poco se volvieron urgidos, terminaron sobre la cama con Otabek sobre Yuri. El kazajo le desabotonó la camisa sin retirarla, sólo abriéndola para admirar su cuerpo, se separó sólo un poco para admirar su rostro y besarlo, después para rendirle tributo a su blanco cuello, venerar sus clavículas rozando con sus dientes la delicada piel.

-Espera- susurró el rubio alejándose.

-No te preocupes, traigo condones- jadeó Otabek contra la suave piel de sus clavículas, Yuri negó sonriendo colocando sus manos en el pecho del kazajo para alejarlo.

-No, quiero ir despacio.

-¿Y si sólo lo meto un poquito? No contará- sonrió Otabek besando los labios de Yuri.

-Mis amigos dicen que sí cuenta.

-Quizá un tanto así- dijo colocando sus manos midiendo un pequeño espacio -Ni siquiera lo sentirás- Yuri rió negando acariciando el rostro del mayor.

-No.

-Está bien, pero no puedes prohibirme el seguir besándote- concluyó el castaño antes de seguir besando los suaves labios de Yuri.

\-----------------------

El primero en despertar fue Otabek, quien al ver a Yuri a su lado no pudo más que sonreír. El rubio lucía tan apacible, con el cabello algo alborotado haciéndolo lucir más joven, sin preocupaciones.

Yuri despertó unos segundos después, aunque su respuesta al ver al kazajo fue muy diferente, lo miró asustado y después comenzó a alaciar su cabello con los dedos.

-Luces muy apuesto cuando despiertas- dijo Otabek sonriéndole con sinceridad.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Yuri frunciendo el ceño, Otabek asintió acercando su mano para acomodar un rebelde mechón rubio detrás de su oreja.

-¿Qué te parece esta grandiosa idea? Luchas mexicanas por televisión, cocinaré huevos rancheros y tu prepararás margaritas ¿Qué tal?

Yuri asentía con cada palabra del kazajo y sonreía cada vez más, pero de pronto algo vino a su mente que lo hizo cerrar los ojos de golpe.

-¡No! ¡No puedo!

-¿Quieres cereal?

-No, tengo que ir con Víktor y ya es tarde, odia que llegue tarde ¡Ay no!- gritaba pasando por encima del kazajo, cayéndose al suelo y levantándose para correr para buscar su ropa. Tomó todo entre sus manos mientras Otabek lo miraba con una leve sonrisa, el rubio se acercó para besarlo antes de ir a cambiarse y salir de su departamento.

\---------------------------

-No puedo creer que hayas elegido estas invitaciones, katsudon, a decir por el novio, no tienes muy buen gusto.

Se quejaba Yuri con un enorme libro entre sus manos mirando las invitaciones de la boda de su hermano.

-Yo elegí el tipo de letra- decía Víktor tomando al nipón por la cintura. Estaban en la florería donde elegirían los arreglos florares de la recepción.

-Te diré lo mismo que a Yuuri y su pésimo gusto- Víktor rodó los ojos al igual que Yuuri, se separaron para admirar mejor todas las flores a su alrededor.

-¿Convenciste a mamá de ir a la boda?

-No tengo que hacerlo porque vas a disuadir a tu padre de venir.

-¿Tú crees?

-Admítelo, Yakov sólo viene porque cree que debe hacerlo, quítale un peso de encima y has felices a todos- exclamó Yuri con un tono de obviedad mientras Víktor torcía el gesto, considerando aquello.

-No es mala idea. Por cierto ¿Qué tal te fue con Mila?

-Es lesbiana, pero Otabek me acompañará a la boda.

-¿Es el tipo que respondió tu teléfono y se molestó porque lo desperté a las 11 de la mañana?- decía Yuuri llegando junto a ellos.

-La primera vez que lo vi creí que era un violador- secundó Víktor con una mueca.

-Es un buen tipo- sonreía Yuri de una manera estúpida haciendo que su hermano lo mirara asombrado.

-Ay, Yuri ¿Dormiste con él?

-No lo hice- su hermano lo miró entrecerrando los ojos -En serio no lo hice.

-Bien, no lo hagas, no es el tipo de hombre con quien uno se casa, él es el tipo con el que sales antes de conocer a tu futuro esposo- soltaba Víktor mirando unas rosas blancas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No lo conoces.

-No necesita conocerlo, Yuri, todos conocemos a alguien así, mentiroso, sexy y patán- secundó Yuuri torciendo el gesto.

-Bien, no tienen de qué preocuparse, es sólo un buen amigo que me hace un favor- decía Yuri tratando de escucharse seguro y evitando pensar en las palabras de su hermano y Yuuri.


	15. Nunca más

Después de haber estado con Víktor, Yuri volvió a su casa encontrándose con una nota de Otabek que decía que lo veía en la noche, había ido a ver a un tipo que lo quería contratar para una fiesta.

Sonrió recordando la noche anterior, sobre todo los besos, pero había algo más, las palabras del kazajo sobre su futuro y lo que quería hacer con él. Por eso al llegar a su casa, liberó una mesa para colocar ahí sus piezas y un bloque de arcilla, ese día estaba inspirado.

Al caer la noche, la escultura había tomado forma en lo que parecía una boda, estaba con los detalles cuando recibió un texto, aunque no era de su teléfono, al parecer Otabek había olvidado el suyo.

Sonrió negando mirando la pantalla del celular ajeno quedando desconcertado, en la pantalla se leía al nombre de Jean. Abrió el mensaje enseguida.

_JJ: Oye, Otabek, Yuri aún me llama ¿Le diste mi número?_

-Cariño, ya llegué- dijo Otabek entrando al departamento -Grabé las luchas mexicanas y cociné para ti, se supone que son tacos, pero parecen canelones y saben a rollos primavera- decía con una enorme sonrisa dejando el plato en la cocina y acercándose al rubio para saludarlo -¿Qué haces? ¿Trabajas con la boda? No te distraigo- sonrió besando sus hombros mientras Yuri no respondía, continuaba tocando su obra, pero su rostro había cambiado, estaba molesto y mucho.

-Oye, por curiosidad ¿Supiste algo de JJ?- preguntó una vez que Otabek se había recostado en el sofá para leer un poco.

-No- respondió entre dientes.

-¿En serio? ¿Una llamada? ¿Nada?

-No.

-Ok- dijo levantandose de su lugar yendo hasta el sofá -Estoy ocupado así que nos vemos luego- dijo molesto arrojándole el celular, el kazajo bufó apretando los labios.

-Diablos ¡Yuri, espera!- se levantó rápidamente alcanzado a Yuri quien estaba por abrir la puerta para echarlo.

-Vete, no quiero oír más mentiras.

-Sí, JJ volvió a la ciudad y tengo su número, pero creí que ya no importaba- dijo excusándose hablando atropelladamente.

-¿Puedes irte? Por favor- susurró el rubio sin mirarlo y abriendo la puerta.

-¿Y lo que pasó anoche?

-Creo que deberíamos olvidar eso.

-¿Por Jean?

-No- dijo mirándolo con molestia -Porque no eres la clase de hombre con quien debería estar- soltó haciendo que Otabek lo mirara con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué clase de hombre soy, Yuri?

-Con el que sales antes de conocer al hombre de tu vida y ya salí con veinte de ustedes- resopló molesto con toda la situación.

-¿Intentarás tener una relación con JJ, a quien no has visto en años, sólo para no pasarte de los veinte?

-Ya no se trata sólo de un número, Otabek…

-¿De qué es entonces?

-¡Es lo que quiero!- gritó fuera de sí.

-¡No sabes lo que quieres!- girtó Otabek de vuelta acercándose al rubio, ahora ambos estaban bastante molestos.

-¿Tú qué sabes?

-Estás tan ocupado tratando de ser lo que los demás quieren que seas que no sabes quién eres.

-Pues al menos puedo tener una relación, tú no puedes salir con alguien por más de 24 horas sin acostarte con él.

-¡Eso era cierto hasta que te conocí!- soltó Otabek dolido dejando un poco desconcertado al rubio, quien desvió la mirada, no podía dejarse convencer, no más.

-Pues estoy seguro de que si me hubiese acostado contigo anoche ya te habrías ido, porque así eres tú, Otabek, y siempre lo serás.

-Como digas, Yuri, es obvio que lo entiendes todo- concluyó el kazajo saliendo del departamento.

-¡Y si sé quién soy! ¡Soy alguien que no le dará entrada a otro imbécil en su corazón…o en su trasero!- gritó molesto importándole poco que todo el edificio lo escuchara

\---------------------------

Un par de días después, Yuri preparaba la escultura de Víktor y Yuuri, sería un regalo de bodas, miraba por la ventana y pensaba en todas las cosas que le había dicho a Otabek, era un idiota, de eso estaba seguro y no volvería a salir con idiotas.

Había pasado su vida viviéndola como si fuese inmortal, importándole poco si sólo querían dormir con él, desaprovechando oportunidades y tomando malas decisiones.

No más.

Y esa tarde llamó a Jean.

-“Hola JJ, soy Yuri…Yuri Plisetsky de la secundaria, sólo quería saber qué tal estabas ya que me encontré tu teléfono y se me hizo una buena idea llamarte y…dejarte un mensaje incoherente en el buzón de voz. Como sea, puedes llamarme cuando quieras, adiós.

\---------------------

-No de nuevo ¿Quién es el invitado sorpresa?- decía Yuri llegando al restaurante donde se vería con Víktor.

-Iba a almorzar con mi papá para decirle que no viniera, pero acaba de decirme que vendrá con su nueva novia.

-¿Ludmila?

-Sí, y yo no podía hablar con él de esto frente a ella así que se me ocurrió hacerlo contigo- sonrió Víktor con nerviosismo haciendo que Yuri lo mirara con desdén por arrastrarlo a ese dilema.

-Nunca volveré a salir a comer contigo, jamás.


	16. Jean Jacques Leroy

-Yuri, no sabía que vendrías, qué gusto- saludó Yakov llegando con una joven castaña bastante hermosa que colgaba de su brazo.

-Hola, papá. Ludmila- dijo Víktor levantándose de su asiento para abrazar a su padre y besar la mejilla de su nueva madrastra.

-Tu padre está tan feliz con lo de tu boda, le manda textos a todo el mundo sobre ello- sonreía la joven sentándose junto a su esposo mientras Yuri y Víktor sonreían de una manera incómoda por la extraña situación.

-Estoy impaciente porque todos conozcan a mi chica- sonrió Yakov besando los labios de su esposa haciendo que en Yuri se dibujara una mueca de desagrado mientras Víktor escuchaba aquello con asombro.

-¿También irás a la boda? Genial. Maravilloso, Yuri ¿No es maravilloso?- decía Víktor con ironía mirando a Yuri con una sonrisa forzada.

-Lo es, lo es- dijo Yuri torciendo el gesto, en ese momento sintió la vibración de su celular, en cuanto lo sacó, una enorme sonrisa dibujo si rostro. Era Jean Jaques Leroy devolviéndole la llamada.

\-------------------------

Después de la extraña comida con el padre de Víktor, salió apresurado hasta su departamento para arreglarse. Esa noche saldría con Jean.

Trenzó su cabello, exfolió su piel y rostro, eligió el conjunto que lo hiciera ver como un adulto y no como el tonto adolescente que Jean alguna vez conoció. Un traje azul con mocasines café hacía resaltar su pálida piel y sus doradas hebras.

Esa noche volvería a conquistar a Jean Jaques Leroy.

Lo había citado en uno de los restaurantes más sofisticados de la ciudad, estaba seguro que ahora Jean podía costearse cualquier cosa, después de todo, era el heredero de la fortuna Leroy.

Llegó al lugar bajo la reservación de Jean y esperó en una de las mesas privadas. Cinco minutos después, Jean aparecía frente a sus ojos, con su cabello oscuro peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos grises tan penetrantes y esa sonrisa casi arrogante que le robaba la respiración.

Y ahora recordaba como es que se había dado su corto romance. No se soportaban en la escuela, eran los típicos enemigos por naturaleza que el destino les hizo una mala jugada uniéndolos, enamorándolos.

Ahora, se encontraba mirando fijamente a Jean, quien le sonreía al caminar con ese traje ajustado a su trabajado cuerpo.

Jean Jaques Leroy era un sueño.

-Yuri.

-Jean- sonrió el rubio en cuanto el canadiense estuvo frente a él. Jean lo estrechó entre sus brazos para después besar su mejilla.

Se sentaron y en segundos ya estaban poniéndose al margen de sus vidas, todos esos años separados y parecía que seguían siendo aquellos adolescentes descubriéndose.

-Mis hermanos eligieron los negocios y cuando mi papá me pidió que me encargara de la fundación fue algo más natural para mí. Siempre he sido mejor para dar dinero que para ganarlo- decía Jean sonriendo deslumbrando a Yuri, quien se sentía un tanto ofuscado con todos esos logros y él…bueno, mejor seguía escuchando a Jean.

-Es asombroso, JJ, en serio.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de ti? Supe que trabajabas en una agencia de modelaje- justo donde no quería el dardo. Yuri sonrió negando.

-Sí, pero por ahora estoy desempleado.

-Sólo dilo y tendrás una entrevista en la empresa mañana mismo- dijo el canadiense sin ser pretencioso, Yuri sólo sonrió.

-Gracias, Jean, pero en realidad estoy pensando en un cambio.

-¿Un cambio? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Hago esculturas de arcilla, son extrañas escenas urbanas difíciles de explicar, tendrías que verlas- dijo sonriendo -Además de que pensaba en dar clases de patinaje.

-Sí, recuerdo que patinabas muy bien y por supuesto que quiero ver esas esculturas, Yuri- sonrió dejando al rubio sonrojado.

-¿En serio quieres verlas? Están por toda mi casa, hasta en mi ducha.

-Entonces ya terminamos aquí- Yuri sonrió negando, pero aceptando esa propuesta.

\-----------------------

-Aquí es donde se secan- dijo el rubio llevando a Jean hasta la bañera donde estaba la escultura de la boda de Víktor y Yuuri.

-De verdad están en tu ducha- la voz de Jean es escuchaba divertida mientras su ojos brillaban mirando aquellas cosas que las manos de ruso creaban.

-Es un regalo para Víktor, pero hay más- musitó Yuri girándose, pero Jean tomó su mano deteniéndolo y mirándolo con intensidad.

-Creo que ya vi suficiente- susurró tomando el rostro de Yuri entre sus manos para unir sus labios en un beso apasionado y esperado.

\----------------------

-¿Te conté que habla cuatro idiomas? Y no es nada presumido, además de que huele delicioso. También me invitó a una cena de su fundación, es increíble que quiera llevarme- parloteaba Yuri a Víktor. Esa mañana estaban de nuevo en la pastelería, por alguna razón, Víktor quería cambiar el sabor del pastel.

-Sí, ya lo dijiste, Yuri- el tono de Víktor era cansino, además de que parecía molesto.

-¿Por qué cambias el pastel? El otro era delicioso.

-¡Porque sí! porque este también es delicioso y bajo en azúcar y puedo comer todo lo que quiera antes de envejecer y- decía desesperado para después fruncir los labops -¡No sé cómo convencer a mamá de que vaya a mi boda! ¡Mi padre llevará a mi nueva madre a la boda!

-De acuerdo, hermano, detente- soltó Yuri tomándolo del rostro -Iré contigo a hablar con mamá ¿De acuerdo? No cambies el pastel, es delicioso y no envejecerás.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- respiraba Víktor alejando el nuevo pastel de prueba y alzando las manos en señal de rendición. Estaba estresado, exhausto y preocupado por otra razón que nadie, excepto su prometido, sabía.


	17. El gran día

-¿Mamá?- saludaba Yuri llegando junto a Víktor a la casa de Lilia. Estaban listos para decirle todo lo que estaba por ocurrir, aunque la matriarca se adelantó.

-¡¿Cuándo planeaban decirme todo esto?!- se quejó bajando las escaleras para encontrarse con sus hijos.

-Amm… ¿Ahora? Por eso estamos aquí mamá- le decía Víktor viendo la molestia en Lilia y hablándole temeroso.

-¿Tengo que enterarme por una revista? ¿Tú y Jean Leroy? ¿Están juntos?- decía Lilia tomando una revista del estante de la entrada restregándola contra el rostro del rubio quien estaba estupefacto.

Hacía dos noches que había ido a cenar con Jean a una de sus tantas reuniones de caridad presentándolo con todos sus amigos y conocidos parecía que el canadiense iba en serio con él.

-¿Sí? Algo así- dijo alzándose de hombros, en ese instante, Lilia sonrió y dio unos pequeños saltitos en su lugar descolocando a sus hijos.

-¿Qué te sucede, mamá?- preguntó Víktor olvidando ahora el por qué estaban ahí.

-No lo sé, ¿Es algo serio, Yuri?

-Puede ser, estamos tomándolo con calma.

-¿Crees que puedes darte ese lujo?- y ahí estaba de nuevo la Lilia que conocían.

-Quiero saber si es el indicado, mamá.

-No hay nadie más indicado que Jean Jacques Leroy, cariño. Es tu vida, Yuri, no te pongas creativo- dijo la mujer rodando los ojos.

-Supongo- respondió el rubio no muy seguro. Le gustaba Jean, pero aún no estaba seguro si él era el indicado, era demasiado perfecto para ser real.

-Cuando los vi juntos en esa revista fui por unas fotografías viejas, sólo míralas- sonreía Lilia pasando a un lado de sus hijos para ir por esas viejas fotos, donde Yuri y Jean salían juntos. El rubio sonrió al recordar esos momentos, eran buenos amigos, además de que Jean lo había aceptado con su problema de acné y sus frenos.

-Se veían tan lindos, bueno, sólo JJ- dijo Víktor recibiendo un codazo en las costillas por parte de su hermano menor.

-Yuri ¿Irá contigo a la boda?

-Sí- soltó alegrando a su madre y de paso a Víktor quien lo miró agradeciéndole el gesto que salió sin planear. Ahora Lilia estaba feliz y sería más fácil decirle todo aquello.

-Así que ¿Irás a la boda aunque papá esté ahí?- preguntó Víktor con algo de miedo.

-Por supuesto, amor, mi pequeño sólo se casa una vez- dijo acercándose para acariciar el rostro de Víktor y después salir emocionada en busca de la lista de invitados para acomodar a Jean.

-¿Le decimos lo de Ludmila?- susurró Víktor muy cerca de Yuri tratando de que su madre no los descubriera.

-No, nos retiramos mientras vamos ganando, hermano- negó Yuri yendo a la salida -¡Adiós, mamá!

\-----------------------

La relación con Jean era de ensueño, como si a ambos los hubiesen sacado de una revista de muebles donde todos sonríen. Así era su vida ahora.

Largos paseos por la playa acompañados de champaña, junto a Víktor y Yuuri, riendo de las bromas y ocurrencias de ambos.

Cenas a todas partes, conociendo personas de todos lados. Regalos costosos por parte del canadiense, trajes, relojes, zapatos, anillos y demás que Yuri agradecía portándolos en cada una de esas lujosas presentaciones a las que asistían.

Pero no sólo eso, también habían viajado a Japón, Canadá, México y Australia para cerrar algunos tratos de la empresa Leroy, dejando el nombre de Jean en alto junto a un apuesto compañero.

Pero todo eso no era suficiente, a veces sólo necesitaba estar en su departamento comiendo pizza o comida rápida, sin tanto lujo ni fingir que sabía usar cada maldito cubierto que estaba sobre la mesa, le gustaba estar con Jean, pero su mundo estaba siendo demasiado para él.

\---------------------

El día de la boda había llegado, Yuri había acordado que se cambiaría en la casa de Lilia, donde sería la recepción, por lo cual ahora salía de su departamento con su traje listo envuelto en una suave cubierta.

Al salir, frente a su departamento también salía Otabek, vestido con un elegante traje negro.

-Otabek, hola- saludó con algo de nerviosismo, ni siquiera sabía por qué rayos le hablaba, sólo sabía que necesitaba sentir su mirada sobre él una vez más.

-Hola- dijo el kazajo sin dirigirle la mirada mientras cerraba su puerta.

-Qué sorpresa verte aquí, tan bien vestido- quizá algo de humor aplacaría las cosas entre ellos.

-Sí- dijo tajante.

-¿A dónde vas?- sonrió tratando de arreglar algo.

-A una boda, también tú también ¿Cierto? Es el gran día de Víktor- dijo con media sonrisa.

-Sí, así es, y… vas a una boda igual, qué extraño ¿No crees? ¿Quién se casa?- continuó con una gran sonrisa.

-Nadie que conozcas- finalizó Otabek dándose la vuelta para bajar las escaleras.

-¿Es una cita o algo así? ¿Sales con alguien?- ni siquiera supo por qué rayos había preguntado eso.

-No te preocupes por eso, Yuri- resopló Otabek con algo de molestia concluyendo así su extraña plática dejando al rubio con una horrible desazón.


	18. Perfección y decepción

La casa de Lilia era un caos, personas corriendo de un lado para el otro con flores, bocadillos y demás.

Yuuri y Víktor se alistaban en habitaciones diferentes y el platinado lucía bastante nervioso, agitado y hasta asustado.

-¿Dónde está mi sándwich?- preguntaba Víktor mientras Lilia le ajustaba el moño y Yuri sólo miraba a su hermano entrar en pánico, y de paso, se miraba en el espejo con la horrible camisa rosa que portaba.

-Cariño, relájate- susurró Lilia con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Alguien se comió mi sándwich?!

-No, hermano, respira ¿Sí?- soltó Yuri mirándolo con molestia.

-¡Quiero mi maldito sándwich!

-Leo, busca ese maldito sándwich- soltó el rubio al castaño quien asintió inmediatamente al ver el rostro descompuesto de Víktor, todo era un caos.

-Disculpen, no quiero que entren en pánico pero hay un problema- dijo un hombre robusto de rosadas mejillas entrando a la habitación dejando en completo silencio a los presentes.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Víktor al punto del colapso.

-La arpista no vendrá, se rompió un dedo en un partido de softbol.

-¿Había una arpista?- preguntó Víktor confundido torciendo el gesto, mientras Lilia descomponía el rostro en un gran drama.

-¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?!

-Pero, no se preocupen, tengo una lista de todas las bodas que habrá hoy así que conseguí a alguien que vendrá en cuanto termine la otra boda pero si ella no llega, tocaré la tuba- sonreía aquel hombre que estaba encargado de la organización de la boda dejando a Víktor satisfecho y a Lilia con un dolor de cabeza.

-¡Lo encontré!- gritó Leo asomando la cabeza por encima de la cama con el sándwich de Víktor en una mano.

\--------------------

La recepción era hermosa, el enorme jardín trasero de la casa de Lilia, sillas blancas, arcos con flores, luces y velas por doquier. Todo un sueño.

Yuri caminó frente a todos del brazo de Minako, sonriéndoles a sus familiares y claro, a Jean, quien lo había acompañado sin chistar y que ahora le sonreía.

La tuba comenzó a escucharse cuando Víktor y Yuuri aparecieron en el altar, Yuuri caminando del brazo de su madre y Víktor detrás de ellos con Lilia a su lado.

-Yuuri Katsuki- dijo Víktor comenzando con sus votos –Hoy te hago estos juramentos, jamás te llamaré cerdito, a menos que sea necesario- Yuuri rió -No me sonaré la nariz en la ducha, prometo consultarte antes de hacerme un corte de cabello, de nuevo y nunca me dejaré crecer el bigote.

-Víktor Nikiforov, prometo no culparte de las decisiones que tomes en mis sueños, estaré al pendiente de tu caída de cabello, pero estoy seguro que no es nada grave, no me enojaré contigo por todo cuando esté enojado contigo por una sola cosa.

Finalizó Yuuri haciendo reír a todos los invitados, Yuri los miraba con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos algo húmedos, estaba feliz por ellos.

-¡Pueden besarse!- gritó el pastor en cuanto terminaron su votos, ahora eran esposos ante la ley y sus familiares.

\--------------------

-Qué buena fiesta- decía Yakov bailando con Yuri, a quien quería como a un hijo.

-Sí, lo es.

-Tu mamá siempre tuvo una risa hermosa- sonrió Yakov mirando a Lilia bailar con Jean riendo y sonriendo, ese hombre parecía hacerla muy feliz.

-Me alegra que esté feliz.

-¿Tú estás feliz?

-Sí…claro- respondió Yuri no muy convencido bailando al ritmo de la música y mirando a Jean verse incómodo junto a Lilia.

-Tu madre sólo quiere lo mejor para ti.

-Lo sé- aceptó agachando la mirada.

-Por desgracia, cree que lo mejor para ti es ser justo como ella.

-No quiero ser como nadie, quiero ser…yo y eso mismo explica porque siempre la decepciono.

-Es difícil para ella mirarte y ver que no eres lo que esperaba…eres mejor Yuri, algo rebelde pero mejor. Víktor es igual a mí y por eso Lilia a veces no lo soporta.

Yuri soltó una risa, siempre se había llevado mejor con él que con su padre biológico quien ni siquiera lo visitaba. De pronto, una música suave comenzó a escucharse.

-¿Me permite?- preguntó Jean llegando hasta ellos pidiendo esa pieza con el rubio. Yakov asintió sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo a Yuri -Lo siento, no pude bailar abrazado de tu madre.

-No hay problema- negó colocando una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra en su mano.

-Luces muy apuesto- Yuri sonrió sonrojándose.

-Creo que la última vez que bailamos abrazados fue en la graduación ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Sí, claro que lo recuerdo, fue también el día que me diste el honor de hacer que ya no fueras apto para ningún otro hombre.

-Sí…vaya- resopló Yuri inflando las mejillas –Sé que no es el lugar apropiado para decírtelo, pero quiero ser sincero. No fuiste el primero.

El rostro de Jean se descompuso de una enorme sonrisa a una fina línea, miró a Yuri con el ceño fruncido mientras el rubio hacía un mohín, tratando de sonreírle.

-¿No?

-No, lo siento- dijo sonriéndole con pesar.

-Así que has estado con dos hombres en tu vida ¿No? Bien, eso no es nada, Yuri.

-Más bien…dos veces diez- soltó el rubio, aunque no se esperaba que Jean comenzara a reírse.

-Sí, claro, como si hubieses tenido sexo con veinte hombres, qué asco.

-Sí…asqueroso- sonreía Yuri con nerviosismo.

-Bien, tal vez no fui el primero, pero sí quizá el último.

-¿Sí? ¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a violar y asesinar?

-No, pero te voy a besar- musitó Jean acercándose a sus labios, lo recibió no muy gustoso, no le había agradado para nada su actitud -¿Qué te parecería cenar en Milán y desayunar en París?

-No lo sé, algo formal, diría yo.

-Tengo que viajar por lo de la fundación y quiero que vengas conmigo.

-¿En serio? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Seis meses- Yuri lo miró con asombro -Sé que es mucho tiempo pero estás desempleado y tus esculturas pueden esperar. Si lo piensas, lo único que te ata a Rusia soy yo y ya me voy- lo miró asimilando cada palabra, estaba seguro que cada una de ellas era basura.

-Es tu turno- interrumpió el hombre organizador de bodas llegando hasta ellos indicándole al rubio que era su turno de decir el discurso.

-Con permiso- se disculpó con Jean para subir al escenario y tomar aire mirando a los novios colocando una fingida sonrisa.

-Hola a todos, soy Yuri, el hermano menor de Víktor y su esclavo cuando tenía cinco años- decía haciendo sonreír a los invitados. –Cuando Yuuri y Víktor comenzaron a salir debo admitir que estaba nervioso, se notaba que iban en serio y pensé que mientras estuviera más cerca de él, más se alejaría de mí, pero me equivoqué, venían con el paquete completo- la pareja le sonrió enternecida -Ahora veo más a mi hermano y tengo un nuevo mejor amigo, pero sobretodo, veo a un Víktor más feliz y una mejor persona. Es como si con Yuuri fuera… él mismo. Víktor es mi hermano mayor, su deber es enseñarme todo, como andar en bicicleta, como mentirle a nuestros padres, a manejar y demás, todo eso lo aprendí de ti, pero me enseñaste algo más y es que estar enamorado es ser tú mismo- finalizó sonriéndoles -¡Por Víktor y Yuuri!

Todos los presentes alzaron sus copas enternecidos por el bello discurso de Yuri quien ni siquiera lo tenía preparado, pero gracias a sus propias palabras, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Estuviste genial- dijo Jean recibiéndolo con una sonrisa.

-¿Podemos hablar?- dijo con seriedad.

-Sí, claro- Yuri lo llevó hasta una pequeña casa de visitas que estaba cerca del patio. El rubio se sentó en la cama y respiró varias veces preparándose para lo que estaba por decir.

-Jean, en realidad si hay algo aquí en Rusia que es muy importante para mí. Y aunque tengo muchas ganas de viajar por el mundo no estoy seguro de querer hacerlo contigo, lo cual es una locura y lo sé porque eres perfecto, pero no eres perfecto para mí y yo tampoco lo soy para ti.

-Yuri…

-Lo siento mucho Jean, si hubiese sido sincero conmigo antes o en algún momento no te habría hecho pasar por todo esto.

-Sí, eso hubiese sido preferible- soltó frunciendo los labios -Creo que no me quedaré al pastel, hasta luego.

-Pero está delicioso- susurró mirando como Jean salía molesto del lugar.

Estaba hecho, había sido sincero con Jean y no se arrepentía, no podía pasar otro día fingiendo ser un ser sofisticado. Tenía que ser él mismo y sabía perfectamente con quien lo era y quien lo hacía feliz.


	19. 21

Yuri llegó corriendo a la recepción dispuesto a enfrentar a su madre y todos los demás para así poder buscar su felicidad.

-¿A dónde…? ¿A dónde va JJ?- preguntaba Lilia en cuanto vio llegar a Yuri y ver a Jean caminar por el patio hacia la salida.

-Ya se va.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¿A la mitad de la fiesta?

-Porque nunca debí haberlo traído- resopló Yuri sonriendo y alzándose de hombros.

-¿Vas dejarlo ir?- preguntó Lilia en un susurro con el rostro distorsionado sin poder creer lo que su hijo hacia.

-Sí, mamá.

-Yuri, no te entiendo ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué me haces esto? Querido, por fin eras feliz- reclamó agitando los brazos llamando la atención de Víktor quien miró aquello con el ceño fruncido junto a Yuuri, quien tomó su brazo instándolo a que fuera.

-¡No! Tú por fin eras feliz, no quiero casarme con Jean, yo no soy así. Soy un tipo desempleado que se ha acostado con veinte hombres y quiero estar con alguien que valore eso de mí- Lilia lo miró confundida -Tal vez no me entiendas, mamá, pero no es necesario, lo único que necesito es que me quieras y sé que no soy perfecto, pero para eso tienes a Víktor.

Sonreía Yuri al dejar de lado ese peso que llevaba cargando y tomando a Víktor del brazo quien se había acercado lo suficiente y ahora parecía apunto de vomitar.

-He estado estresado porque nos aceptaron la solicitud de adopción y conoceremos a nuestro bebé….mañana.

Soltó el platinado, Yuuri, quien se había acercado junto a él, le sonrió feliz de saber que por fin había dicho aquello que tanto escondían.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Yuri para después abrazar a su hermano y a su cuñado, iban a ser padres.

-Sorpresa- dijo Yuuri sonriendo con algo de vergüenza.

-¿Voy a ser abuela? ¿Voy a ser abuela?- preguntaba Lilia envuelta en llanto y abrazando a su hijo ante la mirada atenta de los presentes.

-Ve tras él, Yuri- le dijo el nipón sabiendo que era lo que su pequeño cuñado deseaba. Yuri asintió y salió en busca del organizador de bodas, necesitaba esa lista.

-¡Oye! Kellan ¿Tienes la lista de todas las bodas en la ciudad hoy?

-Aquí está.

-¡Gracias!- gritó Yuri después de arrancarla de las manos del hombre robusto que lo miró desconcertado.

\----------------------

Tomó el auto de Georgi para ir de boda en boda, no eran demasiadas, pero era demasiado trabajoso todo ello, pero Otabek lo valía.

Boda Judía. _No_.

Otra boda judía. _Tampoco_.

Un pequeño templo. _No_.

Una capilla cristiana. _Incluso salió fotos pero…tampoco._

Una enorme iglesia…

-¡No, por favor!- gritó Michele girándose para ver a Yuri entrar por la puerta de la iglesia.

-Bendiciones… para esta unión y… que sea fructífera- decía Yuri avergonzado para después salir rápidamente del lugar y rogando por que no volverse a encontrar con el idiota del asqueroso Mickey.

La noche se acercaba y su lista ya tenía tachado cinco lugares, faltaba poco, pero aún no había señales de su tonto vecino kazajo.

Por desgracia, tuvo que dejar el auto en una calle concurrida la cual estaba cerrada por una de las bodas en la que también buscaría a Otabek.

La gente se arremolinaba en la calle danzando y cargando a ambos novios vitoreándolos al ritmo de la música.

-¡Otabek! ¡Otabek!- gritaba el rubio danzando junto a la gente para pasar desapercibido, pero el kazajo no estaba ahí, por lo que salió de la bulla encontrándose del otro lado de la calle y sin auto. Sonrió en cuanto vio una bicicleta de un repartidor de pizza. -¡Auto azul! ¡Las llaves están adentro!- gritó tomando la bicicleta dejando al joven con una pizza en la mano y una enorme interrogante al ver el robo de su transporte.

Manejaba rápidamente, de hecho ya tenía un poco de hambre así que sólo llevó su brazo a la pequeña caja que llevaba detrás para tomar una rebanada de pizza de una de las cajas. Dios te bendiga chico repartidor.

-¡Sal de la calle!

-¡Cállate, idiota!- gritó cuando comenzaron a gritarle ya que iba a media carretera, pero tenía que llegar a la otra boda y no había otro camino -¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- se disculpaba cuando alguien comenzaba a pitarle con la bocina del auto.

Esa sería una noche para recordar.

\-------------------

De nuevo, para su mala suerte, la boda siguiente era exclusiva e incluso había reporteros.

Llegó en su elegante bicicleta de pizzas hasta donde había una alfombra roja, la dejó con el valet y corrió por el camino escarlata hasta que un enorme guardia lo detuvo.

-Joven ¿Su nombre?

-Yo… amm… lo siento…yo- respiraba Yuri agotado y tratando de inventar algo para entra a esa boda, sobre todo cuando sobre el hombro de aquel guardia vio como Otabek recibía a la multitud sobre el escenario.

-Hola a todos, buenas noches, espero que se estén divirtiendo y lo harán más- dijo el kazajo y en ese momento supo que no debía perder más tiempo con ese gorila. Sólo se dio la vuelta, encontraría otra forma para entrar.

Y por fin tuvo suerte al ver una cerca cubierta con una enredadera en la parte trasera y sin nadie vigilando, lo único que tenía que hacer era subir por esa pared de madera, cruzar del otro lado y llamar a Otabek para decirle que lo amaba.

 _¿Lo amaba?_ Sí.

Pero eso no fue lo que sucedió, su pantalón se atoró y ahora estaba sobre la cerca con la respiración entrecortada.

_Wsto es estúpido ¿Por qué no lo esperé en su departamento?_

Pero era demasiado tarde, ya estaba ahí así que sólo se dejó caer del otro lado contra el suelo, no había sido un golpe tan fuerte como esperaba, pero vaya que dolía, además ahora tenía el pantalón rasgado.

Se levantó recogiendo la dignidad que le quedaba y caminó sigilosamente rodeando el lugar para llegar al escenario y así hablar con el kazajo. De nuevo tuvo suerte ya que nadie le prestó atención al estar escuchando y bailando las increíbles mezclas del castaño.

Llegó al escenario asomándose por encima de este mirando las largas piernas del kazajo, vaya que tenía un hermoso trasero.

-¡Otabek! ¡Otabek!- gritaba para ser escuchando por encima de la música y además de los audífonos que usaba el mayor.

Parecía imposible con ese ruido por lo que alzó su mano para tomar la orilla del pantalón del kazajo y tirar de ella. Otabek se giró extrañado sólo para ver a Yuri prendado de su pantalón sonriéndole.

-¡Necesitamos hablar! ¡Ahora!- gritó el rubio sin soltarlo, Otabek negó frunciendo el ceño tirando de su pierna y regresando a su trabajo. Yuri infló las mejillas, molesto, debía tomar medidas severas.

Tomó impulso para subirse a la tarima y una vez a un lado de Otabek quien lo miró sorprendido, se acercó a él para empujarlo con su cuerpo y así dejara de mezclar. Se acercó el micrófono al recibir miradas de reproche de las personas que bailaban en la pista.

-Nos tomaremos un pequeño descanso, así que ¡Pase el padre de la novia! ¡Sí!- vitoreó el ruso sonriendo mirando como todos aplaudían cuando el susodicho padre caminaba hacia allá. Era su oportunidad.

Tomó de la mano a Otabek y bajaron juntos del escenario para ir a un lugar más privado. Caminaron hasta la orilla del lugar donde el kazajo soltó su mano, resoplando.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Yuri?

-Tengo un discurso que quiero decirte, pero temía que se me olvidara. Así que pensé que sería más sencillo conducir, andar en bicicleta y colarme a una boda privada para decírtelo ahora.

-¿Qué discurso?

-Pues… la idea básica es que lo siento- soltó mirándolo con arrepentimiento.

-¿Es todo?- soltó el kazajo con una ceja levantada.

-No, espera, hay más. Yo…soy más feliz cuando soy yo mismo y soy yo mismo estando contigo, ese era el discurso. Creo que me daba tanto miedo que te convirtieras en otro idiota que yo me convertí en el más idiota de todos.

-Tú no fuiste idiota, yo lo fui- aceptó Otabek agachando la mirada- Debí darte el número de Jean, pero…no creí competir contra todo lo que él es.

-No hay competencia- sonrió Yuri tomando su rostro -Eres el hombre más decente que conozco, así que creo que te amo…veintiuno.

Sonrió mirando a Otabek quien asintió acariciando su rostro.

-Yo también te amo, trescientos…

-¡No!- interrumpió Yuri sonriendo cubriendo la boca de Otabek con su mano.


	20. Epílogo

Otabek tuvo que ir a terminar aquella fiesta para que su nombre no quedara en mal, claro, con Yuri detrás sonriéndole como un bobo mirándolo trabajar.

Yuri sonreía porque por fin algo en su vida resultaba de la manera esperada, tenía a un hombre que lo valoraba tal cual era, sin fingir en absolutamente nada y claro, con ese número sobre su frente.

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo el kazajo interrumpiendo sus pensamiento extendiendo su mano frente a sus ojos, Yuri sonrió y asintió tomando esa nueva oportunidad que la vida le brindaba de hacer bien las cosas esta vez.

Llegaron al departamento de Yuri gracias al transporte público, la bicicleta no era de gran ayuda para los dos.

-¿De verdad hiciste todo eso?

-Lo hice, creo que me quieren contratar en la pizzería, llegué antes de treinta minutos- reía Yuri mientras Otabek lanzaba una carcajada en lo que el rubio abría la puerta.

-Oye Yuri ¿Estás seguro de esto? Es decir, estoy seguro de que te amo y que te seré fiel pero no tengo el dinero de Jean y…

-Estoy seguro- interrumpió Yuri colocando su mano de nuevo en esa boca que lo único que quería ahora era devorar, por ello, tomó la mano del kazajo para conducirlo dentro de su hogar. Estaba listo y no quería esperar más.

Sus labios se encontraron en medio de la oscuridad, conocían a la perfección ese lugar que no necesitaron más que sus pasos para llegar hasta la cama del rubio.

Se besaron con devoción, conociendo esa piel que se abría a nuevas cosas, porque a pesar de sus experiencias, ambos se sentían como dos chiquillos descubriéndose, porque era amor, lo era.

-Así que ¿El mejor sexo de mi vida?- dijo Yuri subiendo a su cama y colocándose de rodillas para comenzar a quitar la estorbosa corbata.

-Lo será, bebé, lo será- sonreía el kazajo mirando de una manera casi pecaminosa al rubio quien estaba quitándose el saco.

Una vez fuera, Otabek se acercó a la cama, sus manos fueron hacia la camisa de Yuri para quitarla y arrojarla al suelo, el rubio también se movió para quitarle el saco al kazajo y también la camisa, admirando sus ya muy conocidos abdominales, pero ahora de cerca y sólo para él.

Otabek miró a Yuri como si se tratara de a cosa más hermosa y dulce de la tierra no podía creer que nadie valorara su belleza, tanto física como humana, pero también lo agradecía, porque ahora era sólo de él.

Fue directo a los botones rosados que adornaban la cremosa piel, el castaño tomó uno de ellos entre sus labios, succionó, mordió y lamió al igual que el otro botón, los labios de Yuri lanzaban gemidos mientras sus manos acariciaban el cabello de Otabek. Pero también quería hacer disfrutar al castaño, así que lo tomó del mentón alejándolo de su pecho para besarlo de nuevo mientras sus manos paseaban de manera sensual por todo su torso, tocando esa suave piel y esos músculos trabajados, así como rozar el cinturón que pronto desapareció.

-Eres travieso.

-No sabes cuánto- gruño el rubio arrojando el cinturón para después llevar sus manos al botón del pantalón y al zipper.

-Mi turno, cariño- susurró Otabek saliendo de la cama quitándose el pantalón quedando sólo en ropa interior, se acercó a Yuri para tomar sus piernas y hacerlo caer sobre la cama entre risas. Llevó sus manos al blanco y lechoso vientre así como sus labios, besando todo a su alcance mientras con sus manos quitaba el pantalón deslizándolo por las fuertes piernas -Lindas piernas- le dijo mirándolo desde la orilla de la cama, Yuri se alzó de hombros recostado en la cama sonriéndole, invitándolo.

-Soy bastante flexible, igual que un patinador.

-Mmm… delicioso- sonrió el mayor casi ronroneando acercándose de nuevo, acariciando en el proceso las suaves y lampiñas piernas del menor, rosando sus labios contra las pantorrillas, los muslos y su parte interna haciendo que Yuri lanzara suspiros entrecortados.

Cuando retiró la última prenda de Yuri, se alejó de nuevo para admirar su cuerpo, el rubio lo miraba desde la cama con una sonrisa, no le apenaba que lo viera, habían pasado por tanto que eso ya era algo sin importancia. Aunque al ver el enorme bulto de Otabek, se llenó de orgullo.

-Eres muy apuesto Yuri, y no lo digo yo, lo dice mi pene- sonreía Otabek sobándose la dolorosa erección y sacándole una carcajada al rubio.

En segundos su ropa desapareció quedando completamente desnudo frente a Yuri quien parecía satisfecho con lo que veía, Otabek era un buen espécimen, muy bueno, quizá el mejor de los veintiuno, o al menos de los que recordaba.

El mayor subió a la cama para iniciar con aquello que tanto deseaban, estaban excitados no necesitaban de más preámbulos. Yuri se acercó para tomar en su mano la erección del kazajo, quien gruñó ante la acción pero después sonrió tomando la mano del menor.

-Recuerdo lo que dijiste sobre tu labor con la mano, deja que te muestre un experto- soltaba Otabek haciendo que Yuri sonriera rodando los ojos.

Tomó el miembro rosado de Yuri para comenzar masturbarlo, el rubio dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba gemidos ante las caricias del kazajo, y no sólo por eso, le excitaba de sobremanera que fuera él quien deseaba darle ese placer.

A pesar de que disfrutaba las caricias que Otabek le brindaba, además de que su boca viajaba por su cuello y pecho, lo detuvo, necesitaba hacer algo más.

-También recuerdo decirte que era bueno haciendo otra cosa- sonrió Yuri dejando a Otabek sobre su espalda y con una enorme sonrisa.

Se incorporó para colocarse entre las piernas del mayor, lo besó tomando su rostro demostrándole lo excitado que estaba con todo eso, lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa para después besar su cuello, su pecho y más abajo, hasta llegar a la masculinidad erguida de Otabek, tomó con sus labios la punta para presionar mientras su mano jugaba con los testículos, sus lengua comenzó a delinear el glande hasta que lo metió por completo en su boca, el kazajo se sentía en el cielo, Yuri lo excitaba demasiado, no había mentido en ninguna de esas veces que le había ofrecido acostarse con él, ahora no recordaba desde cuando lo deseaba, pero lo hacía y esa sensación en su bajo vientre se lo demostraba.

Yuri subía y bajaba lamiendo y succionado el sexo de Otabek o al menos lo que cabía en su boca, su mano viajó hasta su entrada para comenzar a prepararse, tomaba saliva que dejaba caer en su labor para con ella ayudarse a dilatarse.

Al ver aquello, Otabek no pudo más que sonreír dejando escapar un fuerte resoplido, Yuri era un demonio bastante sensual. Se incorporó para llevar una de sus manos hasta la entrada de Yuri, quería sentirlo, el rubio dejó su labor para incorporase sobre sus rodillas y llevar la mano del kazajo hasta su entrada, uno de los dedos del castaño se deslizó con facilidad así que comenzó a mover su mano mientras gemidos masculinos escapaban de su boca, los de Yuri eran atrapados por las succiones pero aun así se escuchaba aquellos sonidos que hacía, disfrutando lo que Otabek hacía con él. Pronto tres dedos estaban dentro, Yuri llevó su mano a la muñeca de Otabek para empujarlo y así tocara su próstata.

-Dios…- susurró aun empujando y dando un fuerte gemido en cuanto Otabek encontró aquel punto. Lo estimuló unos minutos dejando que Yuri se excitara demasiado, listo para recibirlo, sabía que no sería fácil, así que necesitaba que el rubio estuviera dilatado y excitado.

Yuri estaba a punto de correrse de esa manera, ya ni siquiera estaba lamiendo la extensión de Otabek, sólo estaba sobre el hecho de este jadeando como nunca. Cerró los ojos con fuerza alejándose de la mano del kazajo sólo para empujarlo contra la cama y dejarlo sobre su espalda.

Se colocó sobre él dejando su entrada dilatada sobre el miembro de Otabek, bajó poco a poco hasta estar por completo lleno del kazajo quien gemía audiblemente ante la estrechez de su amante, Yuri fruncía el ceño ante la enormidad que sentía en su trasero, vaya que era enorme.

-Ahora… ahora… entiendo a los… trescientos- susurró Yuri cuando Otabek estuvo por completo en su interior.

-Nunca más… sólo tu- dijo Otabek incorporándose sobre sus brazos para tomar el rostro de Yuri para besarlo con algo de necesidad.

Las embestidas empezaron con lentitud, pero en cuanto Yuri transformó su rostro a uno de completo placer, Otabek tomó sus caderas y aceleró llegando a tocar la estimulada próstata del rubio quien tocaba su pecho y dejaba caer su cabello en cascada, Otabek estaba completamente enamorado.

El cuerpo de Yuri subía y bajaba rápidamente, hacía círculos con su cadera y de nuevo volvía subir y bajar volviendo loco al kazajo quien gemía tomando las caderas de Yuri a punto de marcar sus dedos en la blanquecina piel.

Cambiaron de posición en varias ocasiones, el kazajo tenía un buen aguante y la flexibilidad de Yuri era de gran ayuda, pero el orgasmo estaba por alcanzarlos y no querían retrasarlo, tenían toda la vida para disfrutarse.

Pronto el clímax los alcanzaba, ahora Yuri estaba debajo con sus piernas sobre los hombros de Otabek quien embestía rápidamente, el ruso tomó su miembro para masturbarse al ritmo de las estocadas de su amante quien con solo verlo sentía que no podía estar más excitado, tomó sus caderas con fuerza para aumentar el ritmo, Yuri dio un grito dejando caer su esencia sobre el vientre de ambos, Otabek se corrió cuanto sintió como las paredes de Yuri apresarlo.

Cayeron rendidos, Yuri sonrió para después lazar una carcajada con Otabek sobre su pecho respirando entrecortadamente riendo.

-Te amo- dijo el kazajo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-También te amo.

\-----------------------

La contestadora los despertó, Yuri y Otabek se miraron en cuanto el mensaje comenzó a escucharse.

-Amm… hola, Yuri, soy Chris, tu exjefe, creo que hubo un mal entendido y ahora todo viene a mi mente. Tú y yo nunca tuvimos sexo, hiciste un baile extraño en el bar, después vomitaste en mi auto y te quedaste dormido en tu bañera. Te saqué de ahí y después fui al baño, pero me dio algo de calor y me quité la ropa, así que tú y yo nunca lo hicimos. Pero si quieres puedes llamarme, sigues siendo sexy.

El rostro de Yuri comenzó a transformarse con cada palabra que escuchaba, primero con desagrado, después con sorpresa y al final una infinita felicidad, tanta, que agitó su cabeza para después levantarse y comenzar a saltar sobre su cama con la sábana sobre su cuerpo y un Otabek lanzando carcajadas.

-¡Eres el número veinte! ¡Sigo en veinte! ¡Sí! ¡Eres el veinte!


End file.
